Fullmetal Alchemist: Mystery of Shounian
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Cosas extrañas pueden perjudicar la vida de alguien. Cosas extrañas ya han pasado antes, e igual pasan ahora. EdxWin. Capitulo FInal Futari No Unmei.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO MUY, MUY IMPORTANTE  
**_Leelo porfavor es conveniente._

**SI ERAS DE LOS QUE LEIAS ESTE FIC, PON MUCHA MAS ATENCION.**

El motivo de que haya borrado el antiguo fic fue por los errores de ortografia y esas cosas. Es que cuando lo modifique me hizo muchos errores y esas cosas y entonces decidi borrarlo para volver a publicarlo y..y... bueno ustedes saben. Entonces este fic tiene unas cuantas modificaciones. Comienzo desde cero porque los demas capitulos no estan completamente terminados, los tengo en muchos borradores, dare lo mejor de mi esta vez y prometo que ire adelante. Como dije antes, no abandonare el fic, lo prometido es deuda. Aqui tienen en misterio de Shounian 2.0 xD. LOL.**  
**


	2. Alquimista de Luz

**FullMetal Alchemist****  
**_Alquimista de Acero_

Fullmetal Alchemist: El Misterio de Shounian

_¿Que pasa cuando te acercas mucho al fuego?_

Todo estaba en absoluta calma en Central, cosa que resultaba muy extraño; ya que normalmente la ciudad se veía muy congestionada. El cuartel militar estaba asombrado por el suceso que ese día se llevo a cabo. Edward Elric hace un año que recibió su titulo de Alquimista de Acero con tan solo doce años. El día anterior, una chica cuyo nombre era Emily Elric, de trece años de edad, logro pasar los examenes físicos, mentales y la entrevista. Ese día, el actual, esa chica recibió sus resultados, por parte del coronel Roy Mustang, aceptando su titulo estatal, recibiendo así el nombre de...

- Felicidades, Luz – dijo Mustang – haz consegido ser una alquimista estatal, se nota la capacidad que tienes. Si no me equivoco eres gemela de Acero. ¿Cierto?

-Si, soy su gemela. – respondió ella con la expresión de su semblante muy seria.

-Toma, aquí esta tu reloj de alquimista estatal, es la prueba que confirma que eres parte del ejercito. – dijo Mustang mientras le pasaba el reloj a Emily – con esto podrás moverte libremente por hay y entrar a lugares privados, cosas así, por ejemplo.

-Muchas gracias, que tenga buen día coronel Mustang – pronuncio Emily con intención de salir de la habitación.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas, permiteme decirte cual fue la misión que se les fue asignada – dijo Mustang mientras buscaba los papeles en el cajón.

- ¿Se les fue? - cuestiono Emily sin entender muy bien lo que Mustang quería comunicarle.

-Si – respondio Mustang mientras ordenaba los papeles sobre el escritorio – a Acero y a ti.

En una casa de dos pisos, perteneciente a la familia Armstrong, de color crema ligero con una decoración fina, pero sencilla, donde había cierta cantidad de vegetación por los alrededores y un gran portón delante, se encontraban dos jóvenes hablando. Edward y Alphonse Elric, hermanos de Emily Elric, en donde debían esperarla para tomar un tren a Reezembool, pues Edward, quien poseía un par de automails, necesitaba ya el mantenimiento. Mientras platicaban, veían pasar los automóviles de los dueños de la casa. Ellos iban y venían. Entonces vieron como una chica se acercaba caminando desde la entrada de la casa. Una chica de pelo largo y dorados, al igual que los ojos, tez blanca y una vestimenta compuesta por una falda corta de color negro, con una licra de color fucsia hasta las rodillas, unas medias de color blanco que le llegan un poco mas arriba de los zapatos, sus zapatos son como dos botas, sin tacos, con las suelas similares a las de los tenis, de color fucsia, los zapatos negros y al borde una correa que une el cierre para que no se le quite el zapato, una playera pegada sin mangas de color blanco, un chaleco, de los que son por la mitad, de color rosa con bordes negros con mangas cortas, unos guantes sin dedos , de color Gris casi negro, en una mano hasta la muñeca y en la otra hasta el codo, su cabello esta suelto, pero tiene unas trensas en la cabeza, similares a una venda y su frente la cubren sus cabellos cortos. Hasta que llego al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban.

-Hermano ¿Como crees que le fue a Emily? – pregunto Alphonse con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

-Es muy posible que haya aprovado el examen. Después de todo, es nuestra hermana, una guerrera muy fuerte. – respondió Edward con la intención de despreocupar a su hermano.

-Esta tardando mucho, ha esta hora ya deberia estar aqui.¿Crees que le sucedio algo, hermano? – cuestiono Alphonse nuevamente a su hermano

-Mira – indico Edward – por hay viene. ¿Vez que esta bien?, ¿Vez que no le paso nada?

-Chicos - dijo Emily al llegar a donde ellos se encontraban – eh pasado el examen. Fui aceptada como alquimista estatal. Miren – dijo ella mostrando sus papeles, los cuales Edward tomo – me bautizaron como la Alquimista de Luz.

-¿Por que de Luz? – cuestiono Alphonse dudoso.

- En el documento dice que fue en honor a nuestro padre, ya que le llamaban Hohenheim de Luz. Por eso le pusieron de ese modo – respondió Edward mientras le entregaba la parte donde esta eso señalado a Alphonse.

- Por cierto Ed. Tenemos una mision que cumplir – le informo Emily a su hermano.

- Demonios. Tan pronto y ya otra misión. ¿De que trata? – cuestiono Edward a su hermana con un semblante enfadado.

- Debemos viajar a Reezembool para una inspección en un casa abandonada. Se dice que hacen cosas ilegales en aquel lugar – respondió Emily seria – por cierto, ¿Debemos esperar a alguien mas aquí?

- Pues no – respondieron en unisono Edward y Alphonse.

- ¿Entonces que estamos esperando?. Vámonos en seguida. ¡Compraremos los boletos de tren ahora mismo! – respondió ella tan activa como siempre.

Caminaron ellos hasta la estación de trenes mas cercana en donde compraron los boletos a Reezembool, destinados para dentro de dos días, en la mañana a las 7:15 asi llegar a las 9:15 minutos. Mientras los chicos caminaban hacia su casa en un hotel, en otro lugar, no muy lejano, se encontraban dos sujetos, en un callejón, un tanto sospechosos, hablando sobre algunos sucesos que llevarían a cabo en dos malechores, uno de piel blanca y cabello castaño y el otro de piel morena y cabello oscuro.

- Colega, ¿Que puede decirme respecto a lo que haremos? – pregunto uno de ellos al otro, el moreno al blanco.

- Tu sabes que el proceso termina en el pueblo de Reezembool. Hay el jefe nos dirá que debemos hacer para terminar. El paquete, ¿Lo has enviado al pueblo?

- Si – respondio el desviando la vista – espero que haya llegado a tiempo, sino el jefe se molestara.

- Seguro y llego. Ahora vámonos de aquí. ¿Tienes los boletos de tren? – le cuestiono este.

- Si, el tren sale en media hora. Vámonos – al salir del dicho lugar, tropeso con Edward, cayendo los dos.

- ¡Oye niño, haber si te fijas por donde caminas! – le grito enfadado a Edward.

- ¡Pues mire quien lo dice! – se defendio este - ¡¿No fuiste tu el que salio de la nada?!.

- ¡Pequeño mal educado! – le grito a Edward apuntandole con una pistola a la cabeza, lo que causo que los peatones se detuvieran a observar el acto - ¡¿Como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma?! – le cuestiono pero no consiguió respuesta.

- Al deberíamos irnos de aquí, no es que tenga miedo, pero hay muchas personas cerca – le susurro Emily a Alphonse.

- ¡Pequeño niñato responde!

- Dos veces – dijo Edward por lo bajo dejando dudosos a los demas – ya son dos veces, ¡¡ YA SON DOS VECES QUE ME HAS LLAMADO ENANO!! – dicho esto Edward le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara – ¡A VER SI ME LO DICES NUEVAMENTE.!

- Ya vámonos – dijo el compañero del sujeto – se nos pasa la hora de tomar el tren. Vámonos – dijo y arrastro a otro para no armar una discución.

- ¿Puedes pensar mejor las cosas que haces Ed?. Pudieron habernos retado – le regaño Emily – hoy no es un dia para discutir. Andando, debemos descansar para mañana levantarnos temprano. – dijo esto y fue caminando.

- Se comporta como un adulto aveces – le dijo Alphonse a Edward

- _Al menos esta con nosotros_ – pensó este.

A la mañana siguiente, los hermanos Elric se preparaban para tomar un tren a Reezembool. El ambiente era uno tranquilo, por los alrededores habían muchas personas, la mayoría niños, que iban tomar un tren a diferentes lugares, por una casualidad, la mayoría se dirigía a Dublith. La mañana era muy fresca, solo se escuchaban las risas de los demás, era relajante saber que tan solo por un momento la ciudad estaba a salvo. El coronel Roy Mustang, el teniente Maes Hughes y la teniente Riza Hawkeye fueron a despedirlos. Ya dentro del tren, tuvieron una ultima platica.

- Espero que regresen pronto, así me darán mas crédito por tener a un par de prodigios de mi lado – les dijo Roy

- Si por mi fuera me quedaría en Reezembool para siempre – respondió Edward mirando hacia otro lado.

- No olviden un presente para mi querida Elysia – les dijo Hughes

- No se preocupe. Seguro y le encontramos algo lindo – respondió Emily

- Que tengan buen viaje – dijo Riza ("_sonido de la alarma") _

_- _Gracias. Adiós – dijo Alphonse

El tren se movía con rapidez mientras los chicos veían el paisaje. Edward miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje repleto de arboles y flores, un bello rio de agua cristalina que resaltaba la belleza del lugar al reflejar todo lo que tuviera en frente, las praderas y los niñon que jugaban sobre ese verde pasto, las reses y porcinos que en ese lugar habitaban. Como le gustaba admirar tal belleza. Mientras seguían en movimiento, Edward y Emily se habían quedado dormidos y Alphonse seguía contemplando el paisaje – ¿_Cuando sere capaz de poder sentir o dormir otra vez? – _se preguntaba a si mismo mientras observaba a sus dos hermanos dormir tan plácidamente.

Reezembool: un pueblo un tanto campestre, apartado y solitario, con una hermosa vegetación y muchos arboles, al igual que mucha gente honesta y simpática, el hogar en donde solían vivir los Elrics. Al llegar ahi, los hermanos se encontraron con mucha gente que llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver, al mismo tiempo visitaron la tumba de su difunta madre, depositando alli unas bonitas flores de color rosa pálido y como ultimo punto...la casa de su amiga de la infancia...Winry Rockbell.

- ("_toc – toc, tocando la puerta_") Al parecer no hay nadie aquí – dijo Edward y siguió tocando con mas fuerza la puerta – no responden.

- Al parecer no están en la casa. Hay que confirmarlo pues no pode... – no termino la frase al ver como una llave inglesa golpeaba la cabeza de Edward – si. Están aquí.

- ¡¿Porque demonios nunca llamas antes de venir?! – grito Winry desde el segundo piso – estoy cansada de repetírtelo Ed.

- ¡¡Te compro llaves nuevas y las usas para matarme!! – le grito este enojado

- JAJA – se rió ella de su amigo – bienvenidos. En seguida bajo a abrirles.

Dentro de la casa, Winry se apresuro en quitarle los automails a Edward, para adaptarlos a su tamaño, y los reemplazo con repuestos. Hablaron por un momento mientras Pinako les preparaba el almuerzo, eran las diez de la mañana, pero ella les dijo que les haría un rico desayuno. Por suerte para Ed, Winry siempre trabajaba en un nuevo automail para el, el cual tenia listo, e inmediato acabo de comer se los coloco. Dejaron a Edward anestesiado en la cama, mientras ellos hablaban del suceso de que Emily estuviera con el ejercito en estos momentos.

-Ya veo, así que ahora tu también eres parte del ejercito – comento Pinako – luego no te arrepientas.

- Tía, se muy bien lo que hago, esa es mi vocación. – se defendió ella.

- ¿Es tu vocacion colocarte un collar en el cuello y matar personas sin saber por que? – ese comentario no le agrado a ninguno de los presentes.

- Es mi vocación, como alquimista estatal, servir al pueblo y apoyarlos mediantes bases coherentes. Como alquimista y como humana no pienso dejar que este abuso siga sucediendo, pero también debo ayudar a los chicos a recuperar sus cuerpos. No me quedare sin hacer nada, así como tu y Winry los ayudan con los automail, yo les ayudare con alquimia. – se defiendo ella con un semblante muy serio, la respuesta hizo que Pinako sonriera.

- Eres una niña muy responsable Emily. Te encargo a estos dos niños. Cuidalos mucho.

- Siempre. Por cierto ¿Saben donde queda un supuesta casa abandonada?. Debemos ir a inspeccionarla. Es una misión.

- Ya que vinieran voluntariamente se me hacia muy extraño – comento Pinako.

- Si te refieres a la casa abandonada de la familia Hinakura, se dice que ellos murieron en una sola noche, desaparecieron misteriosa mente y en el suelo de la habitación principal estaba escrito con sangre "Shounian", fue algo muy tétrico y nadie a pisado ese lugar desde entonces. – comento Winry.

- En cuanto Ed despierte. Visitaremos ese lugar. – dijo ella

Llegado el medio día, los muchachos se adentraron en la casa, Edward seguía dormido, comieron y reposaron. Tomaron un baño. Winry y Emily fueron a caminar por el parque, para hablar sobre los sucesos de la vida y cosas de ese tipo, similares.

Caminaron y caminaron por un largo tiempo, hasta el instante en que Winry se canso tal punto de no poder moverse mas de lo que ya lo habia hecho.

-Estas fuera de forma Win – le comento Emily con su amiga en la espalda mientras buscaba un banco para sentarse

- Lo siento Emily, pero hasta aquí doy la talla. – decía ella cansada – lamento causarte todo esto, Emi. Seguro estoy pesadisima.

- No. La verdad es que no me pareces pesada, pesas mas para tu edad, pero no eres...

- ¡¿Me estas diciendo gorda?! – le grito mientras se movía mucho ensima de ella.

- Deja de moverte que nos caeeremos – le decia Emily - como vuela el tiempo ya casi es de noche. Debemos volver a casa.

- Oye estoy un poco asustada, esos tipos nos están siguiendo desde ase un rato.

- No te preocupes, si intentan algo yo te protegeré, además, recuerda que soy una chica super fuerte.

- Si pero... – dijo Winry no muy convencida

- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Vámonos...

- Si

Desde otro lugar, muy cercano al donde ellas se encontraban se encontraban dos sujetos: - Ya se han dado cuanta de que la seguimos – dijo uno de los sujetos - Capturémoslas ya!!. Comenzaron el ataque, pero Emi se percató de ello e hizo que Winry se fuera corriendo, por suerte, cuando Winry iba corriendo, choco con Edward, quien se había acabado de despertar y salio para buscarlas junto con Al, y le contó todo lo ocurrido, Edward y Alphonse fueron corriendo al lugar de los hechos, Emi estaba allí luchando, todo iba muy bien hasta el momento en que Emily recibió un golpe de una varilla en la cabeza. Habían mas de dos sujetos y los demás estaban escondidos. Ella, por la intensidad del golpe se desmayo.

Al ver como Emily caía tendida en el suelo, Edward, Alphonse y Winry se apresuraron a ir en su auxilio, la chica estaba herida gravemente en la parte inferior de la cabeza, su herida era profunda y salia mucha sangre. Ella estaba en los brazos de Edward mientras el le hablaba para ver si ella contestaba. Los hombres del otro bando tomaron el momento para tomar a las chicas pero Alphonse no se los permitió y con alquimia logro retrasarlos para que Edward y Winry pudieran escapar con Emily. Al llegar a la casa, colocaron a Emily en la cama y vendaron su cabeza para que siga perdiendo sangre. El doctor tardaba mucho tiempo en llegar, Edward y Winry cambiaron su vendaje y con suerte la hemorragia paro.

Para su consuelo, el doctor llego justo a tiempo para atenderla. Emily se encontraba en un mejor estado gracias al tratamiento que le aplico el doctor. Le coloco un suero para lo perdido.

Para los chicos eso no fue una experiencia muy buena que digamos. Volver a experimentar el dolor y la angustia de pensar que perderán a un ser querido y que no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarlo o impedir que eso sucediera, se sentían muy mal. Edward tenia algo muy claro en la vida, todo aquel que tiene vida algún día morirá y de la muerte no podrá regresar.

Mientras los chicos sufrían un momento de angustia, en otro lugar, un poco apartado, se encontraban unos sujetos vestidos de rojo vino con un sello en la espalda, este sello con un triángulo negro y dentro de este unos círculos con rayas que atravesaban las lineas de los triángulos, eran muchos sujetos y el lugar en donde se encontraban era uno a 20 metros bajo tierra. Estos hombres estaban reunidos esperando a que su jefe llegara para indicarles el trabajo que deberían efectuar. Dicho momento llego.

-¿Saben a que hora es que llega el jefe? – cuestiono uno de ellos – tengo planes, tambientengo mis cosas. ¿Porque dura tanto?

- Espera en silencio – le respondió el sujeto de cabello castaño – no tarda mucho en llegar. Mantente calladito que te vez mas bonito.

- Preparence, ponganse en sus lugares. El jefe viene bajando las escaleras – menciono otro de ellos.

- ¿Donde están las chicas solicitadas? – pregunto el jefe nada mas hizo entrar – las enviare al ´lugar´ cuanto antes.

- Disculpe jefe. Pero no fuimos capaces de capturarlas. Unas personas interfirieron y una de ellas sabia pelear.

- No pudieron con unas simples niñas – se quejo este dando un pequeño golpe a la mesa – y ¿Quien es ese alguien?, recibiria su castigo.

- Es el Aqumista de Acero, señor – respondio el mas serio como si nada – tambien su hermano y su hermana, la que sabe pelear.

- Olvidense de ellos por estos días, escuche que salio erida su hermana. Seguro querrá vengarze – dijo el jefe – esperen a que bajen la guardia, eso seguro que hará mi plan mas sencillo y fácil de ejecutar...

- ¿Cual es su plan? – pregunto uno de los mas activos y curiosos.

- Si tenemos curiosidad por saber. Usted solo les informo a los de alto rango. Señor

- ¿Y por que crees tu que lo hice? – le respondió con un dejo de autoridad en su voz

- Bueno pero no se enoje... solo diganoslo ¿Cual es? – respondió su empleado volviendo al trabajo solo para dejar la discusión de lado.

- Mi plan es algo que no te incumbe. Pero bueno, ¡A TRABAJAR!. Tenemos mucho que hacer en estos días.

- Señor. La chica del cabello castaño lo esta esperando en la entrada. Dice que debe hablar seriamente con usted.

- Dejenla que entre. Es alguien muy cercano a mi. No es necesario que tengan tanta preocupación por ella...

To Be Continued...

**Hola. Lamento tener que hacer esto pero fue por el bien de todos. El fic que publique primeramente estaba bien, pero mal escrito y editado asi que tube que borrarlo, bueno, no lo borre simplemente edite los capitulos para que estuvieran mejor escritos y para que este mas entendible el fic y mas completo. Mil disculpas les pido a todos los que leian este fic anterior mente, pero eso fue lo que hice, por el momento no puedo estas mucho tiempo escribiendo el cap siguiente por que como estoy en el ultimo nivel de la primaria debo estudiar mucho para pasar a secundaria, pues son todos los examenes mas 4 mas que serviran de nucleo para ir al siguiente nivel. Otra vez me disculpo enormemente, adios.**


	3. Verdades Ocultas

**Full Metal Alchemist**  
_El Alquimista de Acero_

2do Capitulo – ¡¡ Alquimista de Acero!!

La mañana del día siguiente en la casa de los Rockbell había un ambiente bastante incomodo para todos, por motivo de la herida de la única chica de la familia Elric. El doctor que ese día la atendió dijo lo siguiente: _'ella necesita un reposo continuo, en el momento en que se despierte quizá no pueda recordar nada, en caso de que esto ocurra, ayudenla con cosas de su pasado. La parte afectada no puede ser tocada por nada durante tres semanas. Un poco mas abajo y hubiese muerto.' _Mientras Emily descansaba y se reponia Edward y Alphonse fueron a inspeccionar la casa abandonada.

- Oye Al, ven a ver esto – le dijo Edward a Alphonse señalandole una marca que había en el suelo – parece...un circulo de transmutación, solo que este esta incompleto.

- Eso quiere decir que en este lugar si hay cosas ilegales o algo por el estilo – le comento Alphonse – seguro que es obra de alquimistas sedientos de poder.

- Para tu carro Al – dijo Edward acercándose a la figura y arrodillándose frente a ella - si te fijas en la tinta con la que fue dibujado te das cuenta de que no es reciente, debe tener unos 15 o 20 años de antigüedad. – comento Edward.

- Quizás la familia que residía aquí era una de alquimistas o al menos algún miembro de ella – dijo Alphonse poniéndose al nivel de Ed.

- Es lo mas seguro que puede haber pasado, pero no nos centremos en esto, sigamos revisando el lugar Al.

- Hermano – le llamo Al con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz – ¿Que es eso?

- ¿Eso?. ¿De que hablas Al? – cuestiono Edward confundido.

- Hablo de eso – dijo Alphonse señalando un lugar con el dedo, pero en el momento las luces se apagaron misteriosa mente – ¡¡¡¡hermano!!!!

- Calmate Al que estoy aquí, no me digas que aun le temes a la oscuridad – le dijo y en ese momento se ilumino la sala.

- No es eso, no le temo, es que yo vi algo allí, lo juro – se defendió este.

- De acuerdo, explicame que fue lo que vis... – guardo silencio al escuchar el grito de una chica - ¡¿Que fue eso?!

- Vino de esa habitación – le comunico Alphonse señalando un punto de acceso.

- Vayamos a ver – dijo Edward y en ese momento ambos se adentraron a la sala.

Mientras Edward y Alphonse se adentraban en un lugar desconocido Winry y Pinako continuaban atendiendo a Emily, la misma que aun no se despertaba. El grupo desconocido continuaba con su labor del día. El jefe se encontraba platicando con una chica de aproximadamente 12 años, castaña con el pelo bastante largo y de ojos verdes, con el pelo recojido en una cola alta. Con unos jeans capris y una blusa de color morado oscuro con un poco de manga y zapatos negros en forma de botas.

-Bien ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – le cuestiono el ´jefe´ a la chica de pelo castaño.

- Sabes claramente que todo lo que haces esta mal y aun así continuas con esta estupidez – respondió ella muy seria.

- Pero que falta de respeto ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando jovencita? – le pregunto enojado el señor este.

- Pues con mi padre. Pero eso no quiere decir que te deje hacer esas cosas sabiendo que tu vida peligra – le respondió la niña aun con el semblante bastante serio.

- ¿Quien dijo que tu tengas autoridad en mis actos? – le respondio este a la niña.

- Pretendes que te deje hacer todo esto – le dijo con la voz mas alta – crees que soportaría verte morir en frente mio por tus estúpidos actos, por favor no seas tan inhumano.

- Pequeña... – dijo este atinandole una cachetada a la niña, pero ella logro esquivarla a tiempo ya que tenia buenos reflejos y sabia pelear.

- Eres una persona que no merece mi preocupación – dijo ella con el semblante aun mas serio y frió también con la mirada llena de enojo – espero que reflexiones sobre lo que haces y dejes de ser tan inhumano y estúpido – dijo ella tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar.

Al llegar la tarde, mediados de las 3:17, los hermanos Elric llegaron a la casa, en ese momento Emily ya estaba despierta esperándolos por suerte no había perdido la memoria, pero aun así sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Alphonse había llegado echo un desastre todo roto y Edward estaba todo rasgado, con varias heridas, el automail rasgado y para colmo perdiendo sangre a mas no poder.

- ¡¿Que ha pasado con ustedes?! – pregunto Pinako muy sorprendida, Winry estaba en la habitación con Emily.

- Un ataque sorpresa – respondió Edward con la respiración agitada – pero al menos, logramos descubrir algo de mucha ayuda, tengo que decir... – respondió Edward antes de caer desmayado.

- Ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa mas que meterse en problemas – dijo Pinako mientras se acercaba a Edward – Winry, ven a ayudarme con esto – llamo Pinako a Winry.

- Abuela ahora que...!!!Edward¡¡¡

- ¿Que pasa haya afuera? – preguntaba Emily desde la habitación y su pregunta encontró una respuesta al ver a Edward en el estado en que se encontraba – Ed...

- No te preocupes – dijo Pinako – el esta bien, solo que se a desmayado. Menciono algo sobre su misión antes de caer, Alphonse debe saber algo.

- Ire a ver que paso en ese lugar – respondio intemtando ponerse de pie.

- No te levantes que estas débil – le regaño Winry al ver lo que eñña estaba haciendo

- No estoy débil, estoy perfectamente bien y sana – dijo poniéndose de pie y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Alphonse y a la vez sintiendo como el mundo daba vueltas.

Al Emily salir de la habitación, cada paso que daba sentía como el cuerpo le pesaba mas y mas, busco en todas las habitaciones hasta que le toco bajar las escaleras, cosa que no fue muy conveniente ya que casi cae rodando por ellas. Al llegar a la sala principal pudo visualizar a Alphonse.

- Hermana, que bueno que ya te encuentras bien – dijo Alphonse al ver a su hermana

- Si estar así es estar bien...bueno al punto ¿Que fue lo que Ed y tu descubrieron? – le pregunto Emily poniéndose a su nivel

- Bueno... descubrimos algo que nos puede ser de gran ayuda con la investigación.

**Flashback**

- Oye Al, ven a ver esto – le dijo Edward a Alphonse señalandole una marca que había en el suelo – parece...un circulo de transmutación, solo que este esta incompleto.

- Eso quiere decir que en este lugar si hay cosas ilegales o algo por el estilo – le comento Alphonse – seguro que es obra de alquimistas sedientos de poder.

- Para tu carro Al – dijo Edward acercandoce a la figura y arrodillándose frente a ella - si te fijas en la tinta con la que fue dibujado te das cuenta de que no es reciente, debe tener unos 15 o 20 años de antigüedad. – comento Edward.

- Quizás la familia que residía aquí era una de alquimistas o al menos algún miembro de ella – dijo Alphonse poniéndose al nivel de Ed.

- Es lo mas seguro que puede haber pasado, pero no nos centremos en esto, sigamos revisando el lugar Al.

- Hermano – le llamo Al con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz – ¿Que es eso?

- ¿Eso?. ¿De que hablas Al? – cuestiono Edward confundido.

- Hablo de eso – dijo Alphonse señalando un lugar con el dedo, pero en el momento las luces se apagaron misteriosa mente – ¡¡¡¡hermano!!!!

- Calmate Al que estoy aquí, no me digas que aun le temes a la oscuridad – le dijo y en ese momento se ilumino la sala.

- No es eso, no le temo, es que yo vi algo allí, lo juro – se defendió este.

- De acuerdo, explicame que fue lo que vis... – guardo silencio al escuchar el grito de una chica - ¡¿Que fue eso?!

- Vino de esa habitación – le comunico Alphonse señalando un punto de acceso.

- Vayamos a ver – dijo Edward y en ese momento ambos se adentraron en la habitación procedente del grito, al haber entrado se encontraron con una chica atada a una silla con la boca tapada con un pañuelo de color negro con bordes fucsia – ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Edward, pero se extraño al no recibir respuesta – ¿Por que no responde? – le pregunto a su hermano.

- Quizá por que...tiene la boca tapada – le respondio con forma de ''que inteligente eres''.

- …. - Edward se acerco a la chica, sorprendiéndose al ver que era un maniquí – que demonios es esto?

- Un maniquí hermano – le respondió de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes.

- Al...voy a golpearte y muy fuerte – le dijo Edward ya enojado por su comentario

- Pero...TT-TT ¿Porque? – cuestiono su hermano un poco nervioso.

- ¿Quieres saber la respuesta? – le dijo con un rostro amenazante.

- Solo preguntaba...

- Solo contestaba – dijo Edward con intención de callarlo, dicho esto camino en dirección a la puerta cuando de pronto algo se para delante de el y cerrando la puerta – ¿Que demo… - no pudo terminar la frase al ser golpeado fuertemente por una cola en el estomago.

- ¡¡Hermano!! – corrió Alphonse en su auxilio – ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto preocupado

- Si – contesto sosteniendo su estomago – Al, debemos salir de aquí, seguro que tiene cómplices y no estoy listo para pelear – le dijo este a su hermano, porque sabia que el daño de el golpe era serio.

- Hermano, eso fue lo que vi, de eso te hablaba, ves que no era miedo – le dijo señalando la cosa.

- Parece una quimera – le dijo Edward a Al al ver que tenia cola de cocodrilo, patas de león y de cheetah y el cuerpo de un lagarto, intentaron salir pero llegaron dos hombres mas – vez te dije que debían tener cómplices, muy bien ya que no nos dejaran ir – dijo levantándose, Alphonse lo había ayudado a ponerse de pie – hora de pelear.

- Hermano, no…

**Fin de flashback**

- ¿Osea que una quimera y dos sujetos los enfrentaron? – le cuestiono Emily.

- si, esos dos sujetos eran los que te atacaron, pero también querían llevarse a Ed.

- como que querían llevarse a Ed – le dijo esta sorprendida – pero solo querían chicas, bueno, eso era lo que yo tenia entendido.

- pues no, iban a llevarse a Ed, también...

**Flashback**

- Hermano, no!! – lo sostuvo por detrás – estas herido, no pelees.

- Pero si no hacemos algo, nos mataran Al – le grito desde atrás.

- De acuerdo... – dijo resignado

Comenzaron la batalla, Al no tenia problemas para pelear, pero Ed, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba sufriendo mucho, le dolía demasiado el pecho no podía respirar bien, luego de tanto pelear Alphonse estaba echo un desastre pero podía caminar perfectamente, Ed estaba todo rasgado y su automail estaba apunto de dañarse, este uso su ultimo requisito, uso la alquimia para transmutar toda la habitación y formo un escape por es suelo, pudiendo así escapar, sin darse cuenta Ed se había echo una herida en el brazo izquierdo, le llegaba desde el hombro hasta el codo.

- Al…vámonos pronto - Ed, respiraba agitadamente, asiendo que Alphonse se preocupe, Alphonse se dio cuenta de que alguien venia por detrás y tomo a Ed del abrigo y lo aló.

- Hermano cuidado – le dijo Alphonse muy preocupado.

- Edward Elric, hoy vendrás con nosotros – le dijo uno de ellos – el jefe quiere verte.

- ¿Y porque no viene el mismo a buscarme? – respondió Ed – acaso no es el jefe, ¿Por que envía a unas simples personas para buscarme?

- Tienes agallas para hablarnos de ese modo Edward o mejor dicho, Acero, así que vienes o te buscamos. – respondió violentamente el otro sujeto que se encontraba con el primero.

- Inténtalo!!! – le reto.

- No permitiré que eso pase – pensaba Alphonse interviniendo en la pelea y llevándose a Edward.

- ¿¡Oye que haces!? – le gritaba el sujeto – no vamos a joder con el jefe de nuevo TT^TT.

**Fin Flashback**

- Que historia mas interesante – le dijo Emi algo ya cansada – aun no se para que me quieren o para que quieren a Winry o a Ed.

- Si es algo raro – respondio Alphonse pensativo.

- Buenas tardes – dijo el doctor que anteriormente atendió a Emi, cuando había entrado a la casa – como te sientes señorita?

- Bien pero, quien es usted?? – pregunto extrañada, no podia recordar quien era esa persona que le hablaba.

- Soy el doctor Naoki, yo fui quien te atendió.

- Mucho gusto doctor y gracias por atenderme, el es mi hermano Alphonse.

- Si, el y yo ya nos conocemos, pero vine por otra razón, me dijeron que Edward esta mal.

- Si venga conmigo – Emi llevo al doctor Naoki a la habitación – mire.

Inmediatamente el doctor entro a la habitación se llevo una gran sorpresa por el estado en que se encontraba Ed. Después de hacerle los análisis, dijo lo siguiente – _debe guardar el mismo reposo que le indique a la señorita Elric, tiene tres costillas rotas y su brazo izquierdo debe llevar un yeso hasta nuevo aviso, Ed no puede levantarse de esa cama, tampoco Emi, ella esta débil aun y se nota en su rostro, los dos, en especial Ed guardaran reposo hasta la próxima vez que vuelva, tome_ – le entrego a Pinako – _estas son las medicinas que deben tomas, con permiso_ – se retiro dejando a todos en un momento de silencio. Hasta que Winry lo rompió.

- No nos sera muy fácil que digamos el lograr que Ed se quede todo el día en esa cama. Emi ven acostarte – dijo Winry.

- Ahh, no. No estoy agonisando como para quedarme en esa cama todo el día, no me tomen por... – solo comenzo a hablar y Winry, Pinako, Alphonse y hasta Den la miraron con cara de ''te acuéstas o te mato'' – bien, bien. Ya voy. ¬.¬ Pesados.

Desde ese momento, habían transcurrido tres largas semanas, Edward y Emily ya se encontraban mejor, pero no del todo. No obstante Alphonse seguía destrozado y en pedasitos. Cada día Edward se disculpaba con su hermano por no poder ayudarlo, pero Alphonse siempre le decía que no tenia importancia.

- lo siento Al, no e podido repárate – se disculpaba Ed.

- no tiene importancia estas herido - en ese momento entro Winry con cara de sorpresa y a la vez de felicidad – ¿Que pasa Winry?

- ¿Recuerdan al doctor Naoki? – cuestiono la rubia a los chicos .

- Si – respondieron Alphonse y Emily – ¿Que pasa con el?

- Yo no ¿Quien es ese? – pregunto Edward.

- Ese es el doctor que los atendió Ed – respondió Winry - su nombre en realidad no es Naoki ese es el conjunto de las iniciales de su nombre.

- Y como se llama? – preguntaron los 3

- Se llama Nino Albani Oscili Kokone Isfahn

- Con razón le llaman Naoki – dijo Ed con gotas en la cabeza

- Pero ese no es el punto – dijo Winry cambiando su semblante de sorprendida a feliz – el vendrá mañana para hacerles los análisis y dijo que dependiendo del resultado les dejara salir de esta habitación. – dijo resaltando las ultimas palabras.

- ¡¡Si. Al fin podre salir de esta endemoniada cama!! – gritaba alegre Edward.

- Que no se te olvide que dependiendo de los resultados podrás levantarte, hermano – le recordó Alphonse.

- Recuerda que no estaré eternamente en esta cama – se defendio Edward.

- Emi,¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Winry al notar a su amiga tan silenciosa.

- No. No pasa nada. No te preocupes – respondió ella mirando por la ventana - ¿Como estarán el coronel y los demás? – pensaba.

Mientras, en el cuartel central, los chicos y Roy mantenían una conversacion bastante tranquila. Era lo mismo de siempre, Mustang halando sin hacer nada, Hawkeye ordenando los papeles, Fuery arreglando una maquina descompuesta, Havoc fumando y Breda hablando con Falman.

- ¿Porque es que tardan tanto esos chicos? – se quejaba Mustang por la tardanza de los Elric.

- Eso no es normal en ellos – le respondió Hawkeye.

- Quizá debamos ir a ver – dijo Havoc.

- ¡No! – dijo Roy – por ahora no iremos hacia aya.

- ¿Entonces porque se queja tanto? – le dijo Riza – mejor guarde silencio y espere, si es que no piensa hacer nada.

- …

En ese mismo instante en el que los Elric estaban en tan plácido momento y en el que los militares se encontraban ya trabajando, la organización secreta se encontraban en un momento de tencion, al menos los del equipo C. Los mismos que se encargaron del secuestro de las chicas y el intento del secuestro de Edward.

- Si el jefe se entera de que los dejamos escapar otra vez nos matara – comento uno de ellos.

- Pero el dijo que olvidemos el asunto, si se entera de que tratamos de capturarlos nos matara – agrego otro de ellos.

- Las dos opciones son fatales, pero...¿Porque tiene que enterarse? – dijo otro de ellos por lo bajo.

- Si se entera de que no le dijimos esto nos matara – comento quien antes había hablado.

- Si... miren hay viene el jefe, ponganse serios – dijo este y se pusieron ''serios''.

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – dijo el jefe bastante molesto - ¿No deberían estar trabajando?

- Ehh, si… pero…..nosotros….ee…adiós… - respondieron nerviosos antes de salir.

- Esperen un momento – les indico el jefe este – ¿Han visto a mi hija Hikari? – pregunto un tanto tranquilo.

- No jefe no la hemos visto el dia de hoy – respondio el capitan del escuadron C.

- ¿Donde estará esa niña? – pensaba el jefe.

Al llegar la tarde, aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, Emily y Edward estaban profundamente dormidos mientras se escuchaba el melodioso sonido de la lluvia golpear lo que tuviera en frente, era realmente relajante. Mientras la suave lluvia caía Winry se esforzaba mucho con el nuevo modelo de automail para Edward, ella ya tenia la primer parte completada. Alphonse estaba en la sala, pareciera que esperara algo.

Al momento de ya despertar a Edward y Emily para que tomasen las medicinas de ese dia, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un niña de aproximadamente 12 años parada en la puerta y completamente mojada.

- Hola ¿Se encuentra Alphonse Elric? – pregunto la chica mientras respiraba agitadamente – necesito hablar con el. Es urgente.

- Si – respondió Pinako mientras le hacia señal para que entrase – estas mojada, puedes enfermarte. Te traeré ropa seca en un momento.

- No se moleste señora. Estoy bien. – respondió la chica

- No me molesta en lo absoluto. – dijo Pinako con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se la dedico aquella chica.

- Gracias y perdón por las molestias – respondió la niña.

- Como dije antes no es molestia, espera un poco por favor.

Inmediatamente dijo esto Pinako fue en busca de Al y ropa seca mientras dejaba a la chica en frente de la fogata para que se secase. Al salir de la habitación la chica bajo su cabeza en señal de que estaba preocupada, no, mas bien triste y angustiada, mientras dos lagrimas caían por sus suaves mejillas sobresaltandose al notar que Alphonse y Pinako venían entrando a la sala. Seco sus lágrimas y tomo la ropa que Pinako traía poniéndosela en el tocador. Pinako los dejo, a Alphonse y la joven, en la sala para que pudieran hablar a gusto.

- ¿No tienes miedo? – pregunto Al un poco apenado.

- No, para nada, ¿Porque debería tenerlo? – cuestiono observando a Alphonse fijamente.

- Bueno, por... mi aspecto – dijo un poco mas apenado.

- ¿Que tiene tu aspecto? no le veo nada de malo – le dijo con una sonrisa para hacerlo sentir mejor.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Alphonse un poco espéranzado.

- Claro que no, pero a eso no fue que vine, mira tu eres el hermano menor de los Elric, te digo esto a ti, por que según lo que se, tu hermano a veces reaccione de una manera extraña – resalto las ultimas palabras.

- Si eso lo entiendo perfectamente – respondio con varias gotas en su cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Hikari Kokone, hija del jefe de los BSK, Nino Kokone.

- Eres hija del doctor Naoki, ¿Y como que el jefe de los BSK?, ¿Quienes son esos?

- De echo, de eso te venia a platicar es que tengo que advertirte algo muy importante sobre el. Black Snake Knight

- Que

- Es que el...

A partir de esa tarde Alphonse se mostraba muy pensativo, como perdido, sumergido en sus pensamientos inclusive parecía que no se encontraba en el lugar. Su comportamiento extrañaba a los demás. De un momento a otro Alphonse salio de sus pensamientos decidiendo contar todo lo que aquella chica le habia contado. Mientras Alphonse le comunicaba los hechos y/o sucesos a su familia el coronel Mustang se estremecía de desesperamiento, pero aparentaba estar tranquilo, Riza sabia perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba el coronel. La noche del mismo dia, una noche serena y tranquila, Riza recibió una llamada de alguien muy importante para ella.

- Hola – dijo Riza mientras contestaba tranquilamente el teléfono - ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

- Vaya, tiene una educación sorprendente teniente – respondió la persona con tono burlón.

- ¿Coronel? – cuestiono Riza dudosa.

- Quería saber si tenia tiempo esta noche para salir conmigo ¿Puede?. Es una emergencia.

- ¿Con que metiste la pata esta vez Roy? – respondió Riza acostumbrada a las llamadas de emergencia de Roy.

- No vaya tan deprisa, no eh ``metido la pata`` ultima mente. Entonces¿Que me dices?

- ¿A que hora sera nuestro encuentro? – pregunto resignándose.

- A las 8:10 P.m. de esta misma noche. Te pasare a recoger a esa hora.

En Reezembool Alphonse se encontraba con Edward a solas en la inmensa habitación en donde dormían cada vez que visitaban a los Rockbell. Alphonse había consultado a Edward para comunicarle todos los hechos que la chica misteriosa le había comunicado. Era el momento perfecto, ya que Edward estaba animado.

- Hermano hay algo muy importante que debo informarte – le llamo Al, en el momento en que Edward noto su llamado se sentó junto a el.

- ¿Que sucede Al? Has estado muy extraño ultimamente. – le dijo Edward preocupado por el.

- ¿Recuerdas al doctor Naoki? – cuestiono Alphonse fijando su mirada en su hermano.

- Es imposible que lo olvide si nos visita cada semana.

- Pues veras – dijo Alphonse en medio de un suspiro - el tiene una hija llamada Hikari Kokone. Vino a visitarme esta tarde.

- ¿Que sucede con ella? – pregunto Edward confundido, pero cambiando su semblante a uno pícaro – vaya Al, con que estas nos traemos. Tratando de seducir a la hija del doctor. No esperaba eso de ti.

- Hermano que dices – dijo Alphonse nervioso – ese no es el punto... ella me informo algo de suma importancia...

**Flashback **

- ¿No tienes miedo? – pregunto Al un poco apenado.

- No, para nada, ¿Porque debería tenerlo? – cuestiono observando a Alphonse fijamente.

- Bueno, por... mi aspecto – dijo un poco mas apenado.

- ¿Que tiene tu aspecto? no le veo nada de malo – le dijo con una sonrisa para hacerlo sentir mejor.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Alphonse un poco espéranzado.

- Claro que no, pero a eso no fue que vine, mira tu eres el hermano menor de los Elric, te digo esto a ti, por que según lo que se, tu hermano a veces reaccione de una manera extraña – resalto las ultimas palabras.

- Si eso lo entiendo perfectamente – respondio con varias gotas en su cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Hikari Kokone, hija del jefe de los B.N.A., Nino Kokone.

- Eres hija del doctor Naoki, ¿Y como que el jefe de los B.N.A.?, ¿Quienes son esos?

- De echo, de eso te venia a platicar es que tengo que advertirte algo muy importante sobre el.

- Es que el como ya te había dicho antes, es el jefe de los B.N.A. que quiere decir Black Night Asociation y quiere adueñarse de tus hermanos y de tu amiga.

- ¿Pero por que?

- Necesita sacrificios humanos para lo que quiere – dijo ella apenada por la situación.

- ¿¡Quiere crear una piedra filosofal!?

- No... es que hay una leyenda que cuenta el misterio de Shounian, veras, hace mucho tiempo, en este lugar llamado Reezembool, había un pueblo llamado Hiberol, donde se decía que un sujeto llamado Louis A. Garry quería encontrar una supuesta piedra filosofal que había enterrada justo debajo de la casa que esta en cenizas de la colina, pero debía hacer un sacrificio humano, el entrego a toda su familia. Una noche el pueblo completo desapareció, al igual que Xerves, ese misterio nunca tuvo solución, lo bautizaron como el Misterio de Shounian, ya que el lugar donde se encontraba la piedra, donde se encontraba la casa de Louis y la casa del líder del lugar, estaba escrito con sangre Shounian.

- ¿Pero que me dices con eso?

- El misterio de Shounian, mi padre sabe que con sacrificios humanos el poder de Shounian, la piedra filosofal, puede ser suyo, y quiere intentarlo, lo que aún no comprende es que Louis Garry y todo su pueblo murieron a causa de ese sacrificio y que recibieron... nada, Shounian es un mito, no es real, mi padre los quiere porque tienen un potencial admirable, carne, huesos y por supuesto...sangre.

- Entonces....me dices que tu padre es un sujeto que quiere descubrir el misterio de Shounian mediante sacrificios humanos.

- Hay que impedir que mi padre se acerque a tus hermanos y a tu amiga. La prueba de que lo que digo es cierto es las veces que tu y los demás fueron atacados.

- ¿Pero no se necesita mas de 3 personas?

- El usara a todo el ejercito que posee – respondió seriamente mirando hacia abajo.

- O.O ¿Como es que sabes todo eso? – pregunto Alphonse mirándola a los ojos.

- Primeramente, el que este enterado de Shounian es mi culpa, el como creía que era un mito no le puso importancia, pero luego me pidió un reporte y lo leyó, siguió investigando y decidió a seguir el trabajo de Louis. Me tiene muy preocupada.

- Entonces mis hermanos y Winry están en peligro...

- Todo Reezembool esta en peligro – dijo completando la frase - bueno me voy. Que tengas un lindo día Alphonse.

- Gracias, adiós Hikari

- Ah, se me olvidaba, dile a tu hermano, que mi padre quiere que el haga el trabajo sucio por el, ya que mi padre no es tan bueno con la alquimia y que por eso lo quiere capturar, pero también pasa sacrificarlo, tu eres la única persona que sabe esto Alphonse piensa bien a quien se lo dices. Adiós.

**Fin flashback**

- Ese Naoki – decía Ed enojado mientras apretaba los puños – piensa que puede conmigo...ya vera...hay que avisarles a Emi y a Win.

- Ya les explique a ellas, como Emi despertó primero, aproveche para contarles todo – le dijo Alphonse antes de que saliera de la habitación.

- De acuerdo, pues iré a cenar – dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- Buen provecho hermano – dijo Alphonse desde la puerta.

- Gracias – le respondió mientras bajaba.

- El misterio de Shounian…

Llegada la noche de ese sereno sábado Riza Hawkeye se encontraba parada en frente de la entrada del edificio en donde vivía esperando a Roy Mustang quien le había dicho que lo espere en ese lugar para tratar asuntos importantes.

- Me dice a las 8:10, y tarda mucho. Que irresponsable – dijo Riza, pero apenas eran las 8:10.

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo un hombre bastante elegante que se desmontaba del vehículo dejando a Riz sorprendida.

- Llega tarde – dijo ella enojada.

- Como que tarde si son las 8:10 - al ver su reloj eran las 8:12 _– que puntual_ – pensaba - jeje, pero dos minutos de retraso no hacen nada, pase usted – le indico para que se subiera al automóvil.

Al pasar quince minutos habían llegado a un restaurante muy fino, con amplias ventanas de cristal, llamado Cristal Kay. Subieron al tercer piso en donde Roy tenia la reservación. Tenia muy buena vista y todo era color de oro con diamante. Al terminar de cenar, pidieron una copa del vino mas fino que tenían en ese restaurante, mientras se mantenían en silencio...hasta que Hawkeye decidió hablar.

- Cuando me llamo en la tarde, me dijo que tenia que decirme algo importante, ¿Que es o que era eso? – cuestiono Riza.

- Cada cosa a su tiempo Riza, primero recibí un informe desde Reezembool de parte de Luz que decía que Acero y ella están gravemente heridos, especialmente Acero, también decía que hay unos sujetos que secuestran chicas, pero en la ultima ocasión se querían llevar a Acero, al parecer ya se están recuperando, Luz esta mejor pero Acero tiene que descansar un poco mas, permanecerán mas tiempo haya del esperado. Eso es todo lo que decía.

- Osea que cuando se quejaba era que tenia un mal presentimiento – pregunto Riza.

- Algo así... – dijo Roy desviando la mirada para no toparce con la mirada de Riza.

- Sientes afecto por ellos – ella dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – es bueno que se sienta así, creo que hay que ir a ver que pasa.

- Si esta bien, iremos el próximo miércoles a las 9:00 A.m., ¿Esta usted de acuerdo?

- Usted es el jefe, yo solo soy una subordinada. – dijo ella meneando la copa de vino que sostenía.

- Hablando de eso, a lo que vinimos, Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye, ¿Aceptaría usted ser mi esposa? – pregunto cortésmente este esperando la respuesta de la chica.

- … - ella estaba roja como un tomate, pero a la vez sentía una alegría– siquiera hemos sido novios, pero acepto.

- Pues en ese entonces…, no quiero que me llame coronel en el trabajo, solo Roy – le dijo este sonriendo.

- Lo mismo le digo.

To Be Continued...

**Henos aqui despues de 9523 años. lol mentiraaaa.**

**Aqui el segundo cap de FMA - MOF. Hecho con mucho cariño y mucha dedicacion. **

**¿Saben lo que es prueba nacional?**

**bueno eso es una prueba que se les da a los estudiantes de 8 de basica y 4 de bachiller en mi pais, pues estoy en 8 y tengo que estudiar muxixixiximo porque ahora e¨son 3 de español, 3 de mate 3 de natu y 3 de sociales. A ESTUDIAAAAR, no se preocupen que me pongo en la pc como 2 veces a la semana. Para actualizar el fic. jeje, nos veremos pronto.  
**


	4. Momentos Magicos

Capitulo – Momentos Mágicos

El miércoles había llegado, el doctor Naoki había venido a visitar a sus pacientes, quienes lo miraban de una forma rara, para el, se lo encontraba extraño, pero empezó a sospechar que los chicos ya sabían quien era en realidad. Este entro a la habitación donde se encontraban Edward y Emily, para quitarles los vendajes.

- Buen día – dijo este – ya es hora de quitarle el yeso al mayor de los Elric, hágame el favor y siéntese aquí - Ed solo asintió y se sentó en el lugar indicado.

– A escuchado los rumores, sobre unos sujetos que secuestran chicas – le pregunto Ed lo mas calmado posible para que el Doctor no sospechara.

- Si, dicen que es para un sacrificio – le respondió sonriendo – creo que esas personas tendrán sus razones.

- Tendrán razones para alejar a las chicas de sus familiares, tendrán razones para sacrificarlas por algo que pienso que será un desastre – le contesto Ed – dudo mucho que sus razones sean validas, pues, quien es tan enfermo como para hacer algo así.

- Yo no opino así – dijo terminando de quitarle la primera capa del yeso – bueno, cambiando de tema, Emily, como te sientes?

- Muy bien gracias. - respondio ella modestamente.

- No has tenido problemas para moverte, no te a dolido la cabeza? – le cuestiono sin despegar la mirada del yeso de Edward.

- No, hace un tiempo que me siento mucho mejor y que no me duele nada – respondió ella sonriendo para que el Doctor no sospechara de ella.

- Eso es muy bueno, joven Edward e terminado – Ed, se miro el brazo, el cual tenia pálido, no le gradaba ese color que tenia en el brazo.

- Disculpe – dijo Ed – es normal tener ese color en el brazo. – pregunto Edward asqueado.

- Si, al paso de un tiempo volverá a su color. – le respondio con una sonrisa.

- Umm, cuanto tiempo aproximadamente? – le cuestino curioso.

- 1 semana. – respondio un sonriendo.

- ... WTF!?

- No es cierto en unos momentos – le respondio con un abanico en la mano cubriendo su boca.

- Bueno, ahora prosiga con mi hermana por favor, - le indico a Emily que se sentara en el lugar indicado.

- A ti solo hay que quitarte los vendajes de la cabeza, tus heridas no fueron tan graves como las de tu hermano – en ese momento le quito los vendajes con delicadesa.

- Gracias, y gracias por venir espero le vaya bien Doctor Naoki – despidio Emily al doctor.

- Adiós – en ese momento salio del cuarto quedando Ed y Emi solos.

- ¿Y tu tan educada? – pregunto Edward tratando de fastidiarla.

- ¬.¬ ...no me molestes, no sabes ser discreto idiota, vayamos con Al – dijo Emily fastidida.

-n.n – sonrio grandemente, cumplio su objetivo.

Mientras los chicos buscaban a Alphonse, Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye iban caminando a la casa de los Rockbell, cuando se toparon con Winry, que venia llegando del pueblo.

- Que suerte, coronel, teniente – dijo Winry – que bueno verlos, ¿Vinieron a buscar a Ed, Al y Emi?

- No – respondió Riza – vinimos a ver que pasaba, porque tardaron mucho y no mandaron siquiera el reporte de lo que debian investigar.

- vengan conmigo les explicare en el camino.

Así se marcharon los tres mientras Winry les explicaba lo sucedido. En otro lugar no muy lejano de donde estaban, un joven era perseguido por ladrones, parecía que querían el dinero del joven, pero este solo hacia correr, luego de correr y correr, choco con Winry, pero esta se quedo parada y el joven cayó al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto ella preocupada.

- Si fue mi culpa por no fijarme – el chico reacciono al ver que un hombre grito '' hay esta'', se paro y corrió pero una mano lo detuvo.

- ¿Que te pasa chico? – pregunto Roy seriamente.

- Me persiguen, debo irme, sino me lo quitaran todo – respondió nervioso tratando de safarce.

- Cálmate – dijo Riza – somos militares dudo mucho que se acerquen – el chico se fijo en sus uniformes y se calmo.

- Bueno mi nombre es Winry Rockbell, mucho gusto. – se presento ella.

- Tu eres la chica de los automail el gusto es mío – dijo el maravillado – eres muy conocida, mi nombre es Allen Ruiz, estoy buscando a una persona que conocí en central, ella es una Alquimista Estatal, y me entere de que se encontraba en Reezembool así que decidí venir.

- ¿Recuerdas su nombre? – pregunto Mustang.

- Un poco, creo que era Edily.

- Emily – dijo Winry.

- Si ese era.

- Pues yo conozco a una Emily y resulta que es un Alquimista Estatal también, - dijo Riza.

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

- Claro – dijo Winry – no será molestia.

Siguieron su camino, mientras que con los B.N.A. no todo iba bien, un sujeto estaba hablando muy fuerte, resulta que era el líder, el conflicto era con su hija, Hikari, por el hecho acontecido los días pasados.

- ¿Se podría saber en donde estabas, Hikari?

- En casa de una amiga, ya te lo he dicho mas de 5 veces – respondio ella fastidiada.

- ¿En casa de que amiga?

- Se llama Erika, ella me llamo y como en ese momento estaba cerca de allí fui, no se porque te molesta tanto si ya lo había echo otras veces.

- Bueno, lo lamento es que, el estrés del trabajo y me preocupas.

- El estrés – le grito enojada – ¿Y vienes a pagarlo conmigo verdad?, y no me saltes con que te preocupo tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo, por eso fue que mamá decidió marcharse, lo que no comprendo fue por que ME DEJO CONTIGO!!!!!!

Se fue azotando la puerta, todos notaron que antes de salir una lagrima se le había escapado, por eso quedaron en un silencio bastante incomodo, ella se fue de allí, con maletas y todo, no sabia a donde iría, pero se topo con Emily que había salido de su casa para tomar aire, Emily al verla llorando le pregunto que le pasaba.

- Hikari – le dijo tomándola por los hombros – ¿Estas bien, por que lloras?

- No quiero seguir allí, no lo soporto – dijo aumentando su llanto.

- Pero que fue lo que paso, ¿Te peleaste con alguien, o te dijeron algo que te ofendió?

- Las dos cosas Emi, ¿Puedo quedarme un tiempo con ustedes? – le cuestiono mirando hacia abajo.

- Si, te puedes quedar en mi habitación, yo les explicare lo sucedido para que no tengas que deprimirte de nuevo, y ya deja de llorar que me pongo nerviosa ¬.¬.

- .... – Al decir esto Hikari sonrío – ¿Como que te pones nerviosa?

- No me gusta ver gente llorando, me da cosita. TT-TT.

- Jaja – Hikri estava riendo por lo bajo – vamonos antes de que mi padre venga.

En la casa de los Rockbell, estaban las siguientes personas, Ed, Al, Emi, Hikari, Winry, Roy, Riza, Allen. Edward estaba sentado junto con Winry y Al, Emi estaba con Hikari y Roy con Riza y Allen. Emi estaba hablando con Hikari, por eso no se percató de la presencia de Alle.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso, Acero? – pregunto Mustang.

- Supongo que ya sabe lo que nos paso a nosotros – dijo mirando a Winry, esta se ruborizó un poco y desvío la mirada – no hay mucho que explicar, en esa casa hay algo extraño.

- Además – interrumpió Alphonse – no solo los acontecimientos de esa casa son los extraños, hay una organización llamada B.N.A. que esta interfiriendo en nuestros planes, y sobre todo, secuestran chicas jóvenes, intentaron llevarse a Winry y a Emi, incluso se quisieron llevar a mi hermano.

- Vaya Acero – dijo Mustang burlon – parece que te confundieron con una chica.

- Muy gracioso Mustang – dijo Edward – pero me querían, mejor dicho, me quieren para que yo haga el trabajo sucio.

- ¿Que tipo de trabajo? – pregunto Riza.

- Como verán – dijo Winry – hay una legenda llamada el misterio de Shounian, que trata de un…

- Un acontecimiento extraño en el que murió todo el pueblo de Hiberol, al ser absorbidos junto con el sacrifico que entrego el sujeto llamado Louis Garry por la piedra filosofal – interrumpió Roy - eso ya lo sabemos, pero que hay con esa legenda.

- El líder de los malos intenta hacer ese mismo sacrificio con chicas jóvenes esta vez, pero no es un buen alquimista y por eso quiere a Ed, por cierto, Emi.

- Si, dime Winry. – dijo la chica posando su atencion a ella.

- Hay alguien que supongo que quiere verte – le respondio.

- Alguien, ¿Donde esta esa persona? – dijo ella curiosa.

- Esta hay – le señalo el lugar en donde estaba el chico, este la saludo.

- Allen!! – ella dijo feliz – que bueno es volver a verte.

- Digo lo mismo Emi yo vine para… - se detuvo ruborizado

- ¿Para que? – cuestionaron los demas en unisono.

- Disculpen mi falta de modales – se levanto – mi nombre es Allen Ruiz, mucho gusto.

- ¿Y cual fue el motivo de tu visita? – pregunto Edward

- Vine a visitar a Emi – la susodicha se ruborizo – se nota que eres su hermano, te pareces mucho a ella.

- Somos gemelos ¿puedo saber como se conocieron? – pregunto Edward con la intención de fastidiar a su hermana, y esta se dio cuenta y le mando una mirada asesina.

Flashback

Después de haber salido del cuartel de central con su certificado en la mano y su reloj en el bolsillo, iba una chica de 12 años saltando de alegría, no se fijo por donde iba y tropezó con un chico, de piel color crema, ojos negros y el cabello castaño ligero.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el chico – ¿No te has hecho daño?

- No, estoy bien – dijo ella mirándolo y al la vez ruborizándose

- Discúlpame por haberte causado esto – le dijo el chico ayudándola a levantarse.

- No fue tu culpa, yo vine como una loca saltando y sin fijarme por donde iba, gracias por ayudarme.

- Mi nombre es Allen Ruiz, un gusto conocerte.

- Mi nombre es Emily Elric, un gusto también.

- Eres familiar del Alquimista de Acero! – dijo sorprendido.

- Si, soy su gemela, incluso yo soy la Alquimista de Luz, me encanta ese nombre se me hace tarde – dijo mirando su reloj – me voy hasta luego.

- Espera… - ella se detuvo – puedo hablar contigo otro día, - esto lo dijo nervioso.

- Claro..que…pue..des – lo dijo apenada – si no me encuentras en Central, seguro estaré en Reezembool, queda al este de aquí, mucho gusto en conocerte Adiós, - dijo esto y se fue.

- Espero volver a verla.

Fin Flashbak

- eso fue un encuentro de lo mas común – dijo Ed antes de retirarse – me voy, Al, voy a repararte, Winry ayúdame a llevarlo.

- claro – y así se fueron los tres, solo quedaron en la sala Riza, Hikari, Emi, Roy y Allen.

- bueno coronel – dijo Emi – y ustedes, que a pasado en Central últimamente, paso algo, no se, especial – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Riza.

- bueno, yo..me…ella…nosotros…boda… - tartamudeaba Roy.

- en ese momento Hikari y Emi abrieron los ojos como platos y con una sonrisa dijeron en unísono – HABRA BODA!!!!!!

- Que bien - dijo Emi – ¿Cuando será la boda?, ¿Quienes son los padrinos?, ¿En donde será? que emoción – decía una Emily alegre.

- Te gustan mucho las bodas Emi – dijo Hikari – eso no lo sabia.

- Perdón… - dijo Riza a Hikari – ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

- Lo lamento, por no presentarme antes, me llamo Hikari Kokone… - en ese momento se desmayo.

- Kari-chan – dijo Emi, así la llamaba ahora, ayudándola a mantenerse, Roy la cargo y la llevo a una cama.

- ¿Que paso? – entro Winry.

- Se desmayo, ¿Donde están Edward y Alphonse?

- Edward salio y Alphonse lo siguió por si algo pasaba.

Después de ese momento, cuando Hikari despertó, pidió que no llamaran un medico, sabia que llamarían a su padre, y ella misma contó lo acontecido, Winry le dijo que podía quedarse, no había problema, ella se alegro mucho, ayudaba en la cocina, en la limpieza, en todo, no paraba ni un momento. Una noche Riza y Roy decidieron salir un momento, resulta que Winry y Edward habían quedado solos, Alphonse y Hikari habían salido también a pasear y Joe y Emily junto con ellos. En la sala había un gran silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Winry tenia la cabeza baja y Ed miraba hacia el otro lado, hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Edward pero no se dedico a mirarla, siguió mirando hacia otro lado.

- ahh… si, si puedes.

- ¿Que es lo que mas te agrada de Emily?

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

- Solo me paso por la mente, y te lo pregunte...

- Ella es mi mejor amiga mujer, es muy agradable y simpática....

- _¿Agradable?, ¿Simpatica?_ - pensaba Edward.

- ...me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, ella es la persona que me comprende mejor que nadie, bueno... de las chicas.

- Umm, ¿Y de Al?

- El es un hermano para mi, lo quiero mucho, es muy tierno y tranquilo – en ese momento ella le dirigió la mirada a Edward, notando que el no la estaba viendo a ella.

- Umm, ¿Y de mi?

En ese momento ella se ruborizo – tu eres, una persona muy especial para mi – dicho esto el la miro – te quiero mucho, desde pequeños, sabes es increíble, cuando tu y Al se van me dan ganas de llorar, pero los despido con una sonrisa – Ed, se puso mas atento aun – por las noches me siento sola, pero pienso en que todo se pondrá mejor muy pronto, que cuando regresen tendrn sus cuerpos otra vez. – dicho esto quedaron observándose por un tiempo, Ed saliendo del la perdida en los ojos azules de la chica se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica y le dijo.

- Ven conmigo un momento – al mismo tiempo le ofrecía su mano para levantarse – debo mostrarte algo...

- La chica quedo sorprendida, desde cuando Edward Elric, le mostraba algo a ella, al menos sin que ella se lo pidiese, no, ni así le mostraba algo, ella accedio...

Desde otro lugar, afuera de la casa, se encontraban los demas platicando y burlandose de algo.

- jajaja – tres jóvenes reían siniestramente – el plan es todo un éxito – dijo uno de los tres.

- Ustedes son unos…. – dijo Emi –¿Por que hacen esto? – pregunto falsamente notable.

- ¿Y tu no sabes por que? – respondió Alphonse – yo tampoco – la respuesta de Alphonse tuvo un sarcasmo notable

- Cuando recuperes tu cuerpo, querido hermanito – dijo Emi enojada - lo primero que pasara será un gran golpe en un área donde te dolerá, y créeme mucho – lo dijo de una manera tan fría que Alphonse sudo la gota gorda y todos los miraban – para los demás tengo algo aparte planeado – dijo Emily con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

- Emi…chan…cálmate – le decía Hikari – no dejes que Al te provoque.

- ¿Donde esta Riza? – pregunto Roy, todos voltearon y Riza estaba mirando unas revistas y tomándose un té – ¿De donde demonios saco eso? – pensaba Roy.

Otra vez en la habitacion con Edward y Winry, iban caminando en una direccion que solo Edward conocia.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres enseñarme? – decía Winry, mientras caminaba de la mano de Ed, ella tenia los ojos vendados – espero que no sea una broma...

- No te preocupes – Ed la acerco mas a el – no será nada malo, solo una pequeña sorpresa, mantente hay – le dijo mientras la sentaba en la cama.

- Edward – no recibió respuesta alguna – ¿Edward estas hay? – aún no recibía respuesta, decidió quedarse tranquila.

- Quítate la banda de los ojos – en el momento en el que Winry se quito la banda su cara se ilumino al ver una habitación delicadamente decorada con flores de colores, la cama estaba bien tendida, habían regalos por todas partes incluso un juego de llaves inglesas nuevos – ¿Te gusta?

- Winry se lanzo encima de Ed abrazándolo fuertemente y dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Ed se ruborizara – claro que me gusta, ¿Pero cual es el motivo?

- Feliz Cumple Win.

- Pero mi cumpleaños ya pasó.

- Pero no puede venir, ni siquiera te envíe una carta así que hoy lo recompensare, Winry yo quisiera que… - Edward no pudo seguir al escuchar el grito de una chica no muy lejos de allí – vuelvo en un momento – Winry estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando Ed le dijo – no salgas de aquí – Winry asintió y Ed cerró la puerta.

- Que lindo de su parte, pero que querría decirme – pensaba Winry mientras se sentaba en su cama, ella noto un pequeño sobre, sobre la cama lo tomo y lo abrió – Hoy vendrás conmigo y nadie podrá detenerme, que significa esto – dentro había un reloj que marcaba 2 minutos restantes.

- Mientras Edward buscaba el lugar de origen del grito, no hizo nada mas que encontrar tierra y un campo desierto, así que decidió regresar a casa, noto que en la entrada estaban Roy, Riza, Emily, Allen, Hikari y Alphonse, se acerco y les pregunto:

- ¿No estaban en una cita? – dijo un Ed bastante confundido – ¿Que se supone que hacen aquí tan temprano?

- Nosotros… - en ese momento el 2do piso exploto, Edward abrió los ojos como dos platos,(lindos, bellos, hermosos,magnificos, platos color dorado) y subió de inmediato seguido por los demás.

- ¡¡¡¡Winry!!!!, ¡¡¡¡Winry!!!!! – gritaba Ed desesperado – ¿Puedes oírme?

- ¡¡¡Ed!!! – respondió ella – Ayúdame, por favor.

- ¿Donde estas? – pregunto ya que en la habitación no había nadie.

- En tu habitación – respondió ella, y en ese instante se dirigió a su habitación.

- Mucho gusto verte Acero – era el líder de los malos quien le había hablado – he venido personalmente por ustedes, así que no se resistan y vengan por las buenas o por las malas – en ese momento golpeo a Winry por la nuca asiendo que esta se desmayara – si no vienes veras como se quemara tu novia.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Konnichiwa.**

**Aqui el tercer cap de este fic, no tardare mucho en actualizar, pero tomare en cuenta los examenes por los que debo estudiar. En poco tiempo el cuarto cap estara listo. Sayonara.**


	5. Una Tarde de Dolor

Una Tarde de Dolor

- Mucho gusto verte Acero – era el líder de los malos quien le había hablado – he venido personalmente por ustedes, así que no se resistan y vengan por las buenas o por las malas – en ese momento golpeo a Winry por la nuca asiendo que esta se desmayara – si no vienes veras como se quemara tu novia.

- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Para que me quieres? o mejor dicho ¿Para que la quieres a ella? – dijo y en ese momento transmuto su brazo – será mejor que la dejes.

- Como tu digas – en ese momento lanzo a Winry a las llamas.

Edward solo pudo abrir los ojos lo mas que pudo gritando - ¡¡¡¡WINRY!!!! – no podía creerlo, ella estaba muriendo, todos estaban paralizados sin moverse por la escena de repente el líder tomo a Emily y a Hikari, matándolas al cortarles las venas y dejando que se desangraran, todo se torno negro, de repente Winry apareció en frente de Edward y le dijo:

- No te dejare nunca Ed, viva o muerta, no lo dudes – despues de que ell dijese esto, lentamente, antes de que Ed pudiera alcanzarla, se volvio cenizas.

- Winry, Win, WINRY!!!!!!!!!! - despertó sobresaltado, al mismo tiempo gritando Winry, lo que provoco que los demás entraran a su habitación preocupados, Winry, quien se encontraba en la habitación de Ed hablando con Alphonse, se asusto por el grito del rubio girando a ver que pasaba.

- ¿Estas bien hermano? – pregunto Alphonse preocupado, al ver que su hermano respiraba agitadamente y se veía el nerviosismo que llevaba, Edward no podia responder por aquel episodio que antes precensio.

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Pinako en el instante en que entro a la habitación, Edward seguía en estado de shock y sin mover ni un dedo.

- Edward responde – dijo Winry preocupada mientras se acercaba a el, el parecía estar mas que nervioso, Winry se acerco y coloco ambas manos en sus hombros para mirarlo de frente, Winry y los demás no pudieron sorprenderse mas cuando notaron que Edward, aun en shock, estaba llorando, nadie podía creerlo, el chico lloraba como un niño pequeño, en silencio, lo que causo que Winry y los demás se preocuparan mas - Ed, cálmate, esta todo bien, ya no llores mas – lo abrazó con la intencion de detener su silencioso llanto.

- Win…ry, pen…se…que... era…ver...dad… - le dijo aun sin salir del shock, mientras seguía abrazado a ella, lo que causo que ella se apartara para mirarlo de frente.

- ¿Que Ed, que creíste que era verdad? – el momento en que Winry realizo ese cuestionamiento Ed salio del shock y se seco las lagrimas que había dejado escapar, Winry pidió que los dejaran solos y así paso, todos salieron y ella se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Desde cuando estoy dormido? – pregunto con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Pues veras...

Flashback

- ¿Porque se tarda tanto ese liliputience? – se preguntaba Winry mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – ire a ver que esta pasando – Winry abrió la puerta de su habitación topándose con Emily – Emily, ¿Sabes en donde esta Edward?

- Si, justamente de el venia a hablarte, sucede que lo encontramos desmayado en la colina. – respondio Emily a su pregunta.

- ¿¡QUE!?, ¿Esta bien?, ¿¡¿¡Porque no me avisaron antes!?!?

- No sabria decirte si esta bien y no te avisamos por que acabamos de llegar Win, vamos que se encuentra en su habitacion. – en ese momento se fueron a la habitación de Edward para ver como seguia.

- Al – dijo Emily abriendo la puerta – ya estamos aquí.

- Winry, ¿Sabes que hacia mi hermano por hay?

- El me dijo que vendría pronto, porque escuchamos una chica gritar – respondio mientras se sentaba al lado de Edward en la cama.

- La chica que grito fue Hikari – dijo Roy.

- ¿Pero por que? – le cuestiono Winry al mismo.

- Tenia una cucaracha en el vestido – respondio Allen.

- ¿Donde esta? – pregunto.

- Lavando el vestido – respondio Emily.

- La acompaño en sus sentimientos – dijo con varias gotas en la cabeza.

Fin flashback

- Y por eso Hikari grito – dijo Winry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eso no fue lo que te pregunte Winry, pero esta bien...olvídalo – dijo Edward acostandose nuevamente.

- Y yo te pregunte ¿Que creíste que era verdad? – le dijo Winry acostandose a su lado.

- Es que... yo...tu...fuego…muerte... – deci nervioso el muchacho.

- OK, ahora en español por favor – le dijo Winry sin entender nda de lo que el decia.

- Lo que vi fue como morías quemada por las llamas y luego como mataban a Emi y a Hikari – le dijo mirando al techo.

- Con toda la razon del mundo gritaste - le dijo esta a Ed - pero no te preocupes fue solo una pesadilla. ¿Algo mas?

- En mi sueño me dijiste algo después de haber muerto...

- ¿Y que te dije? – pregunto curiosa.

- _'' No te dejare nunca Ed, muerta o viva, no lo olvides''_ – terminada la frase Winry se volteo pra verlo de frente.

- Pues eso es cierto – dijo ella mirandolo, luego se levanto para salir de la habitacion – buenas noches Edward, por cierto, mañana reparare tu automail.

- Pero si mi automail esta bi… ¡¡WTF!! – dijo al ver su automail mas que destrozado – olvídalo

- Que descanses – dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo apagando la luz de la habitacion.

- Igual...

Al llegar la mañana los chicos, a excepcion de Edward y Winry, habian visitado un parque de diversiones que estba a unos kilometros de Reezembool, Pinako estaba de viaje a la cas de un familiar que recidia en el oeste, por lo que tradaria un tiempo indefinido en regresar a Reezembool. Todos estaban en la montaña rusa, gritaban como locos por la rapidez de la misma, mientras que Alphonse se divertia solo con ver las expresiones en sus rostros.

Mientras que los B.N.A. se encontraban en un situacion un poco incomoda por el enojo que poseia su jefe. Mientras trabajaban escuchaban los gritos del mismo por causa de su hija quien no habia regresado a la casa.

- ¿¡¿¡Donde demonios se encuentra Hikari!?!? – cuestionaba, mas bien, gritaba Naoki a todo pulmon por la sala.

- Su paradero es desconocido señor – respondio uno de los subordinados – desde quel dia ella no ha vuelto a mostrarse.

- Encuentrela y traiganmela de inmediato,cambiando de tema, ¿Como va el plan? – le pregunto a su ayudante mas confiable en ese momento.

- A la perfeccion Naoki, casi todo esta listo, solo falta el sacrificio y Shonian estara a nuestro alcanze – respondio este desde las sombras.

-¿Cuantos mas necesitamos? – le pregunto curioso el doctor.

- Aproximadamente 1,200 personas escoger personas normales¿Porque ese interes en esos chicos? – le pregunto divertido/a.

- Los quiero por la simple razon de que son muy eficases para mis planes. Pueden hacer exactamente lo que yo espero y necesito para ejecutar a la perfeccion mi deseo.

En la casa de Winry, todo permanecia en silencio mientras Winry observaba detenidamente lo que quedaba del automail que antes sustituia el miembro faltante de Edward. Edward permanecia pensativo, muy pensativo.

- ¿Como demonios fue que sucedio esto? - se preguntaba Edward por lo bajo, mientras Winry seguia observando su automail.

- Esto es grave, tiene todo destrosado y derretido, ¿Como es que puedes estropear los automails, tan pronto Edward? – cuestionaba Winry con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz.

- Yo no recuerdo lo que paso, recuerdo habertelo dicho antes - le dijo mirando a otro lado y con cara de fastidio.

- Bueno – dijo ella resignandose a la realidad - entonces empezemos a remover las partes que se atoraron en tu hombro Ed.

- Eso no dolera, ¿Cierto? – le pregunto muy nervioso Edward a su amiga.

- No Ed, claro que no... bueno si dolera, pero no tanto - le dijo indicandole que se acostara boca abajo para mas comodidad.

Pasados diez minutos...

- AHH - gritaba Edward mientras suplicba que terminara todo.

- Resiste un poco que ya estoy terminando - le dijo Winry sacando unos cuantos pedasos.

- ¡¡EXCTAMENTE ME DIJISTE ESO HACE CINCO MINUTOS!! – grito Edward ahogando en el grito su dolor.

- De acuerdo - dijo Winry sacando el ultimo pedaso - ya termine, ire por alcohol, decinfectante y unas bandas. – dijo mientras se ponia de pie.

- ¿Y para que todo eso? - preguntaba Edward preocupado.

- Debo limpiar tus heridas, se pueden infectar, no queremos que eso suceda – dijo mientras buscaba en el gabinete.

Mientras Winry se ocupaba de Edward y sus necesidades los chicos se ``divertian`` en aquella montaña rusa que aun no se detenia. Alphonse nunca habia reido tanto en su vida.

-¡¡¡VOY A MORIR!!! – se podian escuchar los fuertes gritos de las personas desde arriba de la montaña rusa.

- Esto es muy divertido - decia Hikari - Al, ¿No te sientes mal por no poder subirte?

- No, estoy bien con tan solo verlos, ademas, cuando recupere mi cuerpo, me subire a muchos como este.

- Sabes quiero ver tu rostro, ¿Como es? – pregunto curiosa la chica.

- Bueno tengo el cabello rubio casi castaño y mis ojos son amarillos casi verdes, veras mi madre tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, y mi padre el pelo rubio y los ojos amarillos soy una mezcla de ambos – le respondio Alphonse.

- Entonces Edward se parece a tu padre.

- Si, pero el lo odia porque se fue ase mucho tiempo y no a vuelto desde aquel entonces – dijo Alphonse mirandola.

- Lamento eso – se disculpaba la chica – te e hecho recordar cosas tristes.

- No, no es tu culpa que eso haya pasado, ademas no me molesta – le dijo con la intencion de reanimarla.

- Hay, mi cabeza - decia Emily sujetada por Allen y Roy, Riza estaba completamente normal - oigan eso que esta hay - dijo señalando a un punto - ese lugar parece misterioso, que les parece si vamos a ver que sucede alli.

- No lo se - dijo Alphonse -siempre nos entrometemos y... - no siguio cuando vio que los demas estaban caminando en direccion a ese lugar - siempre me ignoran ¬.¬

Al llegar al lugar que Emily habia señalado tubieron que bajar por un tunel que llevaba a un pequeño laboratorio en el cual se encontraba el doctor Naoki y sus subordinados, los chicos estaban muy atentos a la platica que mantenian Naoki y los demas.

- El misterio de Shounian se completara y dejara de ser un misterio. Mientras mas personas mejor. Especilmente familiares. – dijo Naoki a sus subordinados.

- Ahh – suspiro Hikari – sabia que sin mi no se completaria nada de lo que el quiere...

- ¿De que hablas Hikari? – le cuestiono Allen curioso.

- El misterio de Shounian - respondio Hikari con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Pero de que hablas? - dijo Emily - se supone que le misterio de Shounian se basa en la desaparicion de un pueblo y del sujeto Louis Garry.

- Si - comento Alphonse - ¿no es lo de el pueblo Hiberol, la muerte de la familia Garry y el resto del pueblo.?

- ¿Saben ustedes que quiere decir Shounian en realidad? - dijo ella fijando su atencion en los demas - Shounian tiene que ver con la piedra filosofal, es un duplicado de la misma, al igual que la piedra roja o carmesi, pero mas poderoso - dijo ella desviando la mirada - Shounian quiere decir, **S**ervicio del **HO**mbre que **U**sualmente **N**o **I**magina que **A**rdera en el fuego de la muerte por **N**o cumplir el mandato otorgado.

- ¿''_Mandato Otrogado_''? - pregunto Riza - ¿Sabes a que se refiere?

- Ese mandato se es entregado al que inicia la busqueda de Shounian. – respondio.

- Pero porque, si Shounian es un duplicado de la piedra, porque le dieron ese nombre, su significado no se enlaza con lo que es.

- ¿Cual es el principal componente de la piedra filosofal? – cuestiono la chica.

- Vidas humanas - respondieron Alphonse y Emily por lo bajo.

- Exacto, y ¿Cual creen que es el mandato otrogado?

- Vidas extintas - dijo seriamente Riza.

- ¿Entonces el mandato otorgado es acabar con la vida de los demas? - pregunto Roy.

- Si, por eso Shounian es tan peligroso, por eso dice ''_Servicio del Hombre que Usualmente No Imagina que Ardera en el fuego de la muerte por No cumplir el mandato otorgado.''_ el que busca al Shounian debe matar frecuentemente, quien no lo hace, simplemente muere. Mi padre lo sabe claramente.

- ¿Pero porque nos quiere entonces? - preguntaba Emily

- Son buenos alquimistas – respondio.

- ¿Y Winry? - concluyo Alphonse

- Ella es amiga suya, mi padre dice que es muy linda aparte - esto ultimo lo dijo apenada.

- Si Ed estuviera aqui, hubiera salido a partirle la cara al sujeto – dijo Riza.

- Entonces - dijo Allen - ¿Porque dices que quiere utilizarte?

- Hay algo mas oculto, ¿Y porque creen que Louis Garry utilizo primero su familia?

- Quiere decir que, si es alguien de tu misma sangre - decia Allen - ¿El efecto es mas fuerte?

- Si - respondio Hikari seriamente - la familia, al igual que la vida, es algo que tiene un ciclo infinito, en la vida, naces, creces y mueres, en la familia, mueren unos nacen otros, al tener la mism sangre el poder es mas efectivo, y lo que quiere descubrir es algo que sin mi no puede.

- ¿Pero porque exactamente tu?

- Soy su unica hija y familia. – dijo triste.

- Ahh - todos estaban impactados por la noticia

- Debemos hacer algo, estas personas pretenden utilizar al parque completo - dijo Emily - entonces, despues, vendra por nosotros, debemos avisarles a Edward y Winry.

- Si - respondieron los demas.

Despues de ese largo momento de descubrimientos los chicos se dirigieron a la casa para informarles las nuevas noticias a Edward y a Winry, slieron sigilosamente para no hacer que los malos sospechen que hay alguien hay dentro. Edward estaba dormido despues de su dolorosa seccion de recuperacion mantenimiento del automail. Al llegar el medio dia, Winry habia comenzado a preparar y el baño para que Edward pudiera ducharse tranquilmente. La chica, despues de preparar el almuerzo y el baño, se dirigio a la habitcion en donde se encontraba Edward con el fin de despertarlo.

- Ed, Ed, Edward, despierta - decia Winry mientras lo movia delicadamente de un lado a otro - es hora de que tomes un baño y comas.

- humm, mm, quiero dormir mas - le decia a su amiga.

- despierta, si no le dare tu comida a Den – le dijo en forma de amenaza.

-... - Edward no hizo caso y se quedo acostado.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EDWARD ELRIC DESPIERTA YA Y BAÑATE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!!!!!! - el grito de Winry causo que Edward se despierte de golpe.

- Pareces una bruja desquiciada Winry - le decia mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- Eso te ganas por no hacerme caso cuando te hablo - ella se dirigio a la puerta y antes de salir dijo - ¿Como te sientes?

- _Despues de casi matarme, me pregunta como estoy - _pensaba - me duele todo aun, pero puedo vivir con eso - se baja de la cama - gracias por arreglar el automail y gracias por hacer todo esto.

- No te preocupes, para eso estan los amigos (**_sonido del timbre**_) ire a ver quien toca. – dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

- Estare en el baño – le dijo mientras entraba en el baño y ella seguia caminando.

Winry y Edward salieron de la habitacion, Edward se dirigio al baño y Winry se dirigio a abrir la puerta para ver quien era quien tocaba.

- Buen dia, ¿Que decea? - dijo al ver a una señora que se encontraba parada delante de la puerta.

- Buenos dias querida, estoy buscando a la señor Pinako Rockbell, ¿Se encuentra?

- Lo siento señora, pero ella esta de viaje y tardara un tiempo – le comunico Winry a aquella señora que yacia delante de la puerta.

- Oh, lamento las molestias, adios.

- Adios - cerro la puerta

(**_sonido del timbre_**)

- Hola, Emily, ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Winry mientrs osbervaba a Emily exausta delante de la puerta.

-... - respirando comica-agitadamente - necesito decirte algo - poniendose seria - ¿Donde esta Edward?

- Se esta bañando, ¿Donde estan los demas? – dijo notando que estaba sola.

- Llegaran en unos minutos, ¿puedo entrar ya? – pregunto mientras se sostenia del marco.

- Ahh, si.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

- Ese Naoki de mierda - decia Winry enfurecida - ¿¡Como puede ser tan inhumano!?

- ¿Como puedes preguntar algo asi?, hay personas peores que ese sujeto, como Kimblee, Bradley,Envy... – le decia Emily a Winry.

- ¿Quienes son esos sujetos? - pregunto Winry confundida.

- No viene al caso, (**_sonido del timbre_**) seguro ya llegaron los chicos, vayamos a ver - las dos chicas se dirigieron a la puerta y al instante la abrieron y visualizaron a los demas.

- ¿Porque tardaron tanto? – cuestiono Winry al verlos hay delante.

- Es que Allen se mareo a mitad de camino - respondio Hikari - por sierto, escuche que mi padre dara una fiesta publica para ``recaudar fondos.``

- Ingredientes, sabes a que hora y que dia sucedera ese acontesimiento - dijo Edward mientras entraba a la sala con sus shorts azules y una toalla sobre su pelo mojado.

- Edward - dijo Winry volteandose para ayudarle a caminar - ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes levantado? Recuerda que no puedes durar mucho tiempo. Tus heridas aun no sanan, el peso y el dolor del mantenimiento pueden hacerte mucho daño.

- Vaya, vaya, Acero a quedado como un vegetal - se burlaba Roy.

- No me jodas, coronel aspirante a idiota – le respondio Edward a Roy.

- Y aqui va otra vez - dijo Alphonse por lo bajo.

- Por cierto Edward - dijo Allen - debemos contarte algo...

- Si se trata sobre lo de Naoki, lo escuche mientras salia del baño, estas niñas hablan muy alto. – dijo Ed mientras se sentaba con ayuda de Winry.

- ¡¡Debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que esto ocurra como si nada!! - dijo Emily

- Hikari, hace un momento hibas a decirnos algo, prosigue – le indico Riza aprobechando el silencio.

- Si. El dia de la fiesta sera el dia once de octubre a las 4:30p.m. en el parque Mirabal – les explico ella.

- Justamente tubo que ser ese dia – se quejaron Edward y Emily.

- que tiene ese dia de malo? - pregunto Hikari.

- Kari - chan lo que pasa es que ese es el dia en que Ed y Emi cumplen años - le explicaba Winry - por eso seguro estarian pensando, _''justamente ese dia, MALDICION, pensaba quedarme relajado en una piscina o algo asi''._

_- ¡¡TENIA _PENSADO QUEDARME RELAJADO TODO EL DIA!! - gritaba Edward.

- ¡QUERIA QUEDARME EN CASA A DESCANSAR! – se quejana Emily.

- Ves, te lo dije. Ya son predecibles... - dijo Winry mientras Hikari tenia una gota bien grande en su cabeza.

- Bien, ¿Cual es la fecha de hoy? – le pregunto Edward a Hikari.

- Hoy es dos de septiembre – le respondio ella.

- Bien, tenemos aproximadamente seis semanas para que detener esto. – dijo pensativo Allen.

- Entonces a la carga. – dijo muy euforica Emily.

Desde ese momento los chicos idealizaron una tactica para evitar la ejecucion de aquel plan. Para Edward era un poco complicado hacer esto ya que, por causa de su nueva protesis, no podia moverse bien sin sentir dolor. Al cabo de una semana Edward ya podia moverse con flexibilidad, el junto con los demas se sometieron a un entrenamiento idealizado por Winry y por Riza; que consistia en llevar pesas en brazoz y piernas y correr una determinad distancia durante cuatro semanas. Debian llevarlas para correr, comer, dormir, bañarse incluso para el descanso. Mientras el tiempo transcurria, los chicos se volvian mucho mas fuertes cada dia.

El dia veinticinco de septiembre habia llegado. Era mañana. El acontecimiento sucederia en pocos dias, era cuestion de semanas. Edward podia moverse con la agilidad de antes, pues habia superado el proceso de rehanilitacion. Para los entrenamientos extras tenian combates entre si para comprobar recistencia, fuerza y velocidad. Edward se habia colocado mas pesas para reanimar los musculos que permanecieron inactivos durante su periodo de rehabilitacion.

Edward, Alphone, Emily, Roy, Riza, Allen, Hikary y Winry estaban preparados para ese dia. A Edward no le agradaba la idea de que Winry estubiese involucrada en ese proyecto, lo mismo se podia decir de Alphonse con Hikari, Roy con Riza y Allen con Emily, pero las chicas no se dejaron convencer por ellos, era eso o una paliza gratuita para ellos. Querian ayudar esta vez.

En la entrada de la casa de Winry se encontraba una pequeña niña con el semblante infeliz, con la ropa rasgada y el pelo despeinado. Una pequeña con el cabello negro por los hombros y lacio, color de ojos cafe. Se mantenia hay estable, ya no podia moverse mas, su cuerpo estaba muy fatigado y exausto. Emily se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada para ir por los ingredientes del almuerzo de ese dia y los proximos. Se apresuro a salir de la casa solo para toparse con aquella niña desdichada.

Ella al verla se apresuro a auxiliar a la pequeña tomandola en brazos y llamando a los demas para que la ayuden a auxiliarla. Ya dentro de la casa Hikari le confecciono un guarda ropa a la niña utilizando las faldas y camizas que ya no le quedaban a Winry. Riza le preparo el desayuno a la pequeña, Winry se encargo de darle un baño y Emily de vestirla y peinarla. Seguido de todo esto Emily llevo a la niña a la cosina para que comiera.

- Eres un poco sencible con este tipo de cosas Emi - le dijo Allen.

- Es que en el instante en que la vi un recuerdo de alguien que conoci en el pasado llego a mi, era una niña mas pequeña que esta - le explicaba mientras la veia comer - se llamaba Nina Tucker, fue asesinada de una manera muy inhumana. Edward resulto ser el mas afectado el era muy apegado a ella, le tenia gran afecto, pero el fue quien encontro sus restos y eso le afecto de una manera increible.

- ¿Lo hiciste por lastima? – pregunto Allen fijando su mirada en ella.

- No - dijo ella de alzando un poco la voz, y observandolo de frente - no malinterpretes las cosas.

- Bien - dijo Hikari - el nuevo guardaropa de la niña ya esta completo, pero hay que aun no logro entender.

- ¿Que es eso? – preguntaron en unisono los demas.

- Recuerdan el insidente con Ed – dijo Hikari muy pensativa – tambien lo del automail.

- Si – dijo Edward fijando su atencion a ella - ¿Que pasa con eso?

- La respuesta a ese acontecimiento aun no ha llegado a nosotros o al mismo Ed. Quizas quienes te hicieron eso le hicieron lo mismo a esta niña – dijo Hikari.

- Disculpa - dijo la pequeña halando a Emily por la falda - ¿Les e causado algun problema? - pregunto inoscentemente.

- No - respondio Emily poniendose a su nivel -¿Como crees? dime algo, ¿Recuerdas como fue que te sucedio eso?

- Bueno, yo estaba con mi madre, nos dirigiamos a casa de una señora amiga de mi mama, y un sujeto vino y nos dijo - _deben venir por aqui, les aseguro que llegaran mas rapido por ese camino -_ mi madre le siguio pero luego me dijo que corriera y hubo una explosion. – dijo ella deprimida.

- Bien, estaras a salvo aqui con nosotros – le dijo Roy para animarla.

- Te aseguramos que te cuidaremos muy bien – agrego Allen con una sonrisa.

- Y tu hermano mayor - dijo Edward acariciandole la cabeza, acto seguido de una risita de la pequeña- te ayudara con todo lo que necesites, asi que no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

- Si – respondio muy feliz la niña.

- ¿Dime que edad tienes? – le pregunto Winry con una sonrisa a la pequeña.

- Tengo 6 años – le respondio de la misma forma.

- Chicos - dijo Riza atrayendo la atencion de los demas - es hora de que comienzen a entrenar.

- ¡¡¡¡PERO SIQUIERA HEMOS DESYUNADO!!!! – se defendieron los demas en unisono.

- ¿Y que estan esperando para preparar el desayuno? No se preparara solo – dijo ella con voz muy firme.

- ¡¡SI SEÑORA!! – respondieron y todos se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Niña - llamo Riza a la niña.

- ¿mm? – respondio mientras se sentaba en el piso a ponerse los zapatos.

- ¿Cual es tu nombre? – le pregunto mientras la observaba ponerse los zapatos.

- Me llamo Claudia – respondio la niña levantandose del suelo para ir a donde se encontraba Emily.

Los chicos despues de desayunar y despues de su arduo entrenamiento habian ido a caminar por el pueblo buscando mas informacion sobre Naoki, sus subordinados y la fiesta que darian. Cuando dieron las 4:00 de la tarde regresaron a casa para comer algo. Las chicas ya habian almorzado y Claudia estaba dormida. Despues de comer los chicos se sentaron en la sala mientras las chicas lavaban la ropa, a hablar un poco antes de que Riza los mande a hacer algo mas.

- Entonces Acero, ¿Ya le declaraste tu amor a la señorita Rockbell? - preguntaba Roy picaramente para molestar al chico.

- ¿De que demonios hablas? - dijo Edward haciendose el que no sabe - lo que haga o no, no te incumbe – le dijo para callarlo.

- Osea que si lo hiciste, pero te rechazo por enano - respondio burlandoze.

- Tu... - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Alphonse le tapo la boca, sabia de ante mano que diria Edward.

- Porfavor - dijo Alphonse - dejen de estar discutiendo cada vez que se dirigen la palabra, se vuelve pesado.

- Si, saben siento que estoy demas en este lugar - dijo Allen incomodo.

- No te preocupes - dijo Edward acercamdose a el - como eres el novio oficial de Emily eres parte de la familia - este comentario hizo que Alle se avergonzara.

- Tienes razon Ed. Ahh que no se te olvide que yo sere el padrino de tu boda, Winry de seguro estara muy linda en esa ceremonia, el Alquimista de Acero, desmoronado de amor - ese comentario causo la risa de Roy y Al.

- Te apoyo niñito - dijo Roy aun riendose.

- Disfrutan el hacerme la vida imposible eh. – dijo Edward observando a otro lugar - miren, el suceso sera dentro de pocos dias, este es el plan...

* * *

- Escuchen. El suceso sera dentro de unos cuantos dias – dijo Naoki – ese suceso atraera mas personas de las necesitadas. Eso estara muy bien, mientras mas personas mejor ser.

- Jefe. No creo que esto vaya a salir bien. Estoy seguro de que es solo un mito. Un disparate – dijo uno de sus subordinados.

- Shounian es muy real y yo lo se – dijo Naoki enojado – ese dia saldra todo a la luz. Oye – dijo refiriendose al ser que se mantenia en las sombras – asegurate de que todo salga bien.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Al dia siguiente a las 8:45 de la mañana las personas que eran complices de Naoki se reunieron para rodear la casa de Winry en donde se encontraban todos los chicos y chicas. Tocaron el timbre repetidas veces para llamar a los chicos que se encontraban en la sala. Edward y Emily procedieron a cambiar el color de pelo de todos , solo por si algo pasaba que no los reconociera. Llevaron a Alphonse al sotano para asegurarse de que no lo vieran. Emily procedio a abrir la puerta.

- Buscamos a la señorita Winry Rockbell, ¿Se encuentra? - pregunto uno de los soldados parados en frente de la puerta.

- No, lo siento pero esa persona que usted dice salio de viaje con su novio hace unos días - dijo ella sonriendole para no sospechas dudas.

- _Menuda actriz que nos salio la chabita_ - pensaban los demás.

- ¿Acaso su novio es un chico de cabello y ojos dorados, piel blanca, ropa negra y abrigo rojo? – pregunto otro soldado que se encontraba al lado del primero.

- Es exactamente el mismo - dijo ella con tono de burla, para Edward - ¿Porque? ¿Ese chico causa problemas o algo peligroso? - dijo cambiando su semblante a uno bastante preocupado.

- _Voy a matarla, lo juro_ - pensaba Ed mientras apretaba su puño.

- _Si que nos salio actriz_ - pensaban los demás con varias gotas en la cabeza.

- Es un chico un tanto peligroso - al decir esto Emily casi se pone a llorar - p..p...pero n..no t..te p..p..pongas a..a..así - decía nervioso mientras Emily disfrutaba el acto - no le ara daño, te lo prometo.

- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos, vuelve cuando quieras - dijo y cerro la puerta levemente - esto fue mas facil de lo que pense.

- ¿Cuando aprendiste a actuar? - pregunto Allen sorprendido.

- ¿Como crees que consigo lo que quiero? - respondió con un cara maliciosa.

- Eso fue algo estúpido - dijo Edward - cualquiera hubiese entrado a la fuerza - en ese momento la puerta delantera salio volando causa de una explosión - ¡¡¡y tenia yo que hablar!!!

- AHH - gritaron asustadas Winry y Claudia.

- ¿¡¿¡DONDE ESTA WINRY ROCKBELL, LO PREGUNTARÉ POR ULTIMA VEZ NIÑATOS?!?! – dijo el soldado que anteriormente habia llegado.

- PERO SERA IMBÉCIL - le grito Emily enojada colocándose en frente - no le dije ya que salio de viaje, va a tener que reparar esa puerta me entiende.

- _Y cambia de estado emocional facilmente_- seguian pensando.

- Y por que no lo haces tu pequeña estúpida - le respondió tomándola de los brazos agresivamente con intensión de llevársela - se que tu lo harías perfect.... - no pudo seguir al sentir un dolor punsante en su estomago, causado por Emily al chocar su rodilla con este.

- NO TE ATREVAS A SIQUIERA TOCARME OTRA VEZ - le dijo mientras lo veía caer al suelo, en el instante entraron mas militares - demonios, ¿Que es lo que quieren?

- Ya le dijimos, a Winry Rockbell - dijeron los soldados apuntandoles con las armas.

- YA LE DIJIMOS QUE ESTA DE VIAJE - grito Emily.

- Acaso no saben respetar lo privado, no pueden irrumpir en un hogar sin permiso, y menos cuando alguien le informa que a quien buscan no se encuentra - dijo seriamente Riza (no llevava el uniforme de militar)

- Perdón señora - dijo asiendo referencia - es que es muy importante encontrar a Winry Rockbell.

- ¿Porque la necesitan tanto? - pregunto Roy

- Es que estamos haciendo un favor al Alquimista de Acero, su automail esta descompuesto, y no puede venir por una causa, nos pidio que la llevaramos hasta alla. ¿Dinos donde esta?

- Se les dijo antes, no se encuentra - dijo seriamente Edward.

- No nos dejan mas eleccion - los soldados salieron de la cas, este se dirigio a la salida - tengan felises sueños - al decir esto lanzo un gz somnifero dentro, lo que obviamente causo que todos se dormieran.

* * *

_-¿Donde estoy? - se escucho que una voz de un niño cuestionaba, mientras todo permaneci oscuro y solo se veia una luz mas adelante - ¿Que hago aqui? ¿Como llegue aqui?_

_- Quisiera decirte niño, pero no puedo, no debes saber, eres muy joven para saber este tipo de cosas - respondio un voz gruesa que salia de la nada._

_-¿Muy joven?, ¿Por que no puedes decirme?, ¿Es algo malo?- continuo cuestionando aquel niño._

_- Depende de como lo interpretes – le respondio tranquilamente aquella voz al chico._

_- Porfavor, dime - el niño se volvia cada vez mas y mas insistente - debo saverlo, que hago aqui, como llegue aqui,¡¡ DIMELO!!_

_- te lo dire, ¿Tienes idea de quien soy?_

_- No, no se.- respondio de una forma agresiva el chico._

_- Yo, soy el conocimiento, los secretos, las verdades, los misterios, todo, soy la verdad - de repente todo se torno blanco y el niño yacia en frente de ''La Puerta de La Verdad'' _

_- Aun no me dices como llegue aqui, responde mi pregunta - al parecer el ''niño'', no recordaba lo que veia, pues ya lo habia visto ante._

_- No lo se, sabes algo, ¿Quieres saber mi nombre? - el chico asintio al ver un hombre detras de el - me llamo Louis Garry - en ese momento todo recuerdo volvio la mente del joven chico, lo que causo que callera en un trauma témporal._

_-¿¡ COMO DEMONIOS LLEGUE A ESTE LUGAR!? – le pregunto mas enojado que asustdo el joven._

_- Te dije antes - dijo es voz sin cuerpo otra vez - Que no puedes saberlo, adiós._

_-¡¡NO, ESPERA, DIME, COMO, ESPERA!!_

* * *

Edward solo abrió los ojos de golpe,s e sentía fatigado, cansado, irritado, se encontraba tirado en el suelo de la sala de la casa de Winry, pudo ver a todos lastimados en el suelo, inclusive a Winry, Claudia no tenia ni un rasguño - chicos, - dijo alzando la voz - chicos, me escuchan - no recibió respuesta - DESPIERTEN!! - su grito causo que algunos despertaran.

- No debes gritar asi - dijo Roy - ¿Donde esta Alphonse?

- Seguro en el sótano donde lo dejamos - respondió Allen.

- Emily - dijo Edward - ¿Estas bien? - no recibió respuesta - Emily, Emi, ¡¡EMI!! - seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna, se puso de pie y noto que su hermana estaba sobre un mar de sangre, estaba cubierta de ella y muy mal herida - ¡¡¡EMILY!!!, demonios, Coronel, Allen, ayudenme - dijo en forma de orden y preocupado.

- ¿Como pudo pasar esto? los demás están heridos, pero no a este nivel – dijo Allen mientras levantaba levemente a Emily.

- Ella no esta tan mal herida - dijo Roy - la herida es en el brazo, perdió mucha sangré, habra que llevarla al hospital.

- No me traten como a una bebe - dijo Emily.

- No mal gastes tus energias - le respondio Edward.- Ire a ver Winry, Riza y Claudia.

- Yo estoy bien - dijo Riza - ire a limpiar la herida de Luz.

- Yo....estoy...bi...en - dijo Winry - que paso aquí, como...hay - dijo posando su mano en su cabeza, estaba sangrando.

- Win – dijo Edward notando el sangrado – dejame ayudarte. – dicho esto la levanto y cargo para llevarla a la cama. Ella tenia un leve sonrojo.- Vamos a la habitación, todos están allí.

- ¿Que paso con Claudia? – pregunto preocupado Edward a Roy entrando en la recamara.

- A ella no la lastimaron, parece que se compadecieron de la pequeña – respondio este.

- Unos asesinos como ellos, no se compadecerian ni de un recién nacido - respondió Winry.

- Te pareciste a Edward diciendo eso. – dijo Roy mirando con una sonrisa a Winry.

* * *

_- Eres muy persistente niño - dijo Louis - ¿Porque quieres saberlo? – le dijo Louis mirandolo de frente._

_- ¿Como no sabria en donde me encuentro?, me dijeron que no estuviera en lugares extraños, y este es exactamente uno – dijo el defendiendose._

_- Niño - dijo esa extraña voz - me recuerdas a mi a tu edad, necio y persistente, me agradas._

_- Pues tu a mi no mucho - le respondio como si nada – lamento no poder decirte lo mismo._

_- Entonces, te envire de vuelta tu mundo, ¿de donde eres? – le dijo aquella extraña voz sin cuerpo._

_-¿A que te refieres? – dijo confundido aquel joven._

_- ¿Eres de Reezembool no? - dijo Louis - yo solia vivir alli, pero en ese entonces el nombre era Hiberol y..._

_- Ya se que le hiciste al pueblo, lo hiciste solo por querer jugar al hombre invencible, eterno... – dijo el con una mirada de odio._

_- ¿Y que me dices tu?, chico alquimista, ¿Tienes un brazo y pierna de automail cierto? - la pregunta sorprendio un poco a Edward - tu no me puedes decir nada, tu quisiste jugar Dios. Trataste de crear vida y esta fue tu paga, ¿no?, nos precemos un poco._

_- Por que ser que los criminales me relcionn siempre con ellos - pensaba en voz alta - tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada, tu mataste por ambicioso, sin embrgo yo nunca mate nadie, ni siquiera por mi ambicion._

_- ¿no?, ¿Y que fue lo que le hiciste a tu madre, querido Ed?_

* * *

Roy y Riza llevaron a Emily al hospital de Central, pues el de Reezembool estaba muy ocupado ultimamente. Winry se encrgo de preparar el desayuno para todos mientras Hikari limpiaba la sala y la sngre que habia perdido Emily. Edward estaba recostado en el sofa con un fuerte dolor de cabez mientras observaba limpiar a Hikari y tenia el automail destrozado y derretido, justo como antes. Winry le habia dicho que desde que terminaran de desayunar comenzaria con el mantenimiento de Edward nuevamente. Eso no le agradaba mucho. Alphonse y Allen se encontraban entrenando para mejorar la capacidad de pelea que en ese momento Allen poseia.

- Vas muy bien Allen, aprendes bastante rapido - le decia mientras peleaban.

- Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho en lo que hago - decia cansado.

- Pero te falta MUCHO para superar a mi hermano y a mi - le dijo derribandolo - mi hermano me da mas problemas en la lucha.

- Soy aprendiz y el un profecional de los mejores. No nos compares - le dijo un poco cabreado.

* * *

_- ¡¡Eso no es un asunto que te importe!! - respondió agresivamente Edward - ¿Porque todos se empeñan en recordarme ese momento? - decia al borde de las lágrimas._

_- Es probable que quieras irte ya, niño - dijo la misteriosa voz en forma de afrimacion._

_- Mandame de vuelta, a donde yo estaba - le dijo a la puerta seriamente - quiero salirde aqui cuanto antes._

_- Esta bien, te mandare de vuelta..,pero antes...te haré un favorcito - en ese momento se abrieron las puertas y las manos negras tomaron Edward llevándolo al interior de esta._

_- AHH - Ed no pudo evitar gritar al sentir toda esa informacion introducirse en su mente, nuevamente, derrepente aparecio delante de la puerta otra vez - ¿¡Porque demonios hiciste eso!?_

_- Pronto te daras cuenta. -respondio y mando a Edward a donde antes se encontraba._

* * *

Edward se encontraba recostado en la camilla del cuarto de clientes del taller Rockbell mientras esperaba a que Winry terminara de buscar las cosas necesarias para hacer el mantenimiento, toallas, alcohol, pinzas, destornilladores etc. Winry se alisto para separar el automail del cuerpo de Edward sin causar una hemorrargia, cosa que le hiba a doler mucho.

- Eto, etoo. Wiiinryy - saan - decia Edward nervioso.

- Dime Ed - respondio ella todavia buscando en el gabinete los utencilios - si vas a sugerirme que busque anestecia, dejame decirte que no hay.

- TT^TT, era exactamente eso - pensaba - ¿No crees que deberiamos dejar esto para otro dia?

- ¿Cuanto tiempo queda para que ese maniaco cumpla con su objetivo? – dijo ella sin volter a mirarlo.

Edward se dio cuenta del mensaje que ella queria en realidad comunicarle con esa frase a lo que respondio:

- Puede que, me convierta en un estorbo para ellos en este estado y.... - no pudo continuar al sentir la mano de Winry sobre su boca.

- No digas eso - le dijo de la forma mas tierna posible haciendo que Edward se sonroje y pusiera nervioso - despues de todo, quiero que me enseñes a pelear.

- Pero que dices Win, yo...

- No pienses que me sucedera algo - se sento al lado de Edward - siempre estoy en las sombras sin hacer nada, mientras ustedes se sacrifican, esta vez no sera asi, juro que luchare.

- Eso es bueno Win - respondio con una ligera sonrisa - sabes algo, en aquel momento, ya sabes, el dia de la transmutacion - decia serio.

- ¿Que paso con eso? – le pregunto confundida.

- Yo, vi algo a lo que llaman ''Puerta de la Verdad'', no es recomendable entrar alli, en ese lugar se encuentra el cuerpo de Al, y mi pierna y brazo - se detubo un momento para mirar a Winry, la cual estaba sorprendida - e estado alli unas cuatro veces involuntrias, pero, ella no deja de llamarme y aparecer en mis sueños. No se que es lo que quiera.

- Estoy segura de que es algo bueno. Eres un humano muy generoso, asi que, supongo que podria darte un trato especial ^-^.

- Quisiera creerte, en serio, pero esa idea no entra en mi ¿ Puedes decirme que dia es hoy? – pregunto Edward cambiando de tema.

- hoy es 27 de septiembre. ¿Por que?

- Falta poco. Bien comienza con el mantenimiento porfavor. – dijo Edward muy nervioso por el dolor que sentiria.

- Eres alguien tan sincero Ed. Aun que no sea con palabras, demuestras tu amor hacia los demas - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que este se ponga rojo - ahora que lo pienso, puedo hacer que no te duela el mantenimiento.

- C..c..c..co...co..como? – tartamudeo Ed sin mirarla.

-Jijij - Winry sonrio dibolicamente y saco su llave inglesa, estrallandola en la cabeza de Edward causandole la perdida de conciencia - Dulce Sueños Ed...

* * *

En el hospital. Estaban Roy y Riza en la cafeteria. Hablando sobre el retraso de su boda y diferentes cosas.

- Espero que Emi este bien - decia Riza preocupada.

- Debes saber que Luz es muy fuerte - le decia mientras acomodaba su pelo detras de su oreja - despues de todo ella es la hermana de Acero.

- Le tienes un gran aprecio a ese niño, ¿no Roy? – dijo ella de forma sencilla.

- Depende... – respondio como si nada tratando de evitar la mirada de Hawkeye.

- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Roy - le dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

- Dime, ¿Que pasa? – pregunto el de lo mas tranquilo.

- Estoy embarazada - dijo de lo mas normal causandole a Roy una sorpresa repentina.

-..0.0....O.O........ voy a ser........papa?

- ¿Es obvio no? - le dijo ella de forma seria y comunicativa.

- Voy a papa - dijo con la cabeza gacha - sere papa, SERE PAPA - dijo alzando la voz y a la vez a Riza atrayendo la atencion de los demas.

- ¿Que haces?, ¡¡me estas avergonzando!! - le gritaba ella a Roy mientras se reia.

- ¡¡Pero que dices, Riza, sere papa, papa!!, JAJAJA - gritaba de lo mas feliz mientras todos los miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Les doy mis mas sinceras felicitaciones - dijo el doctor que atiende a Emily - la chica ya esta mejor, esta consciente, insciste mucho en salir, pero no se lo permitimos.

- Son identicos esos dos - dijo Riza, despues de soltar un leve suspiro, refiriendose a Ed y Emi.

- ¿Cuando le daran de alta? - pregunto Roy mientras bajaba a Riza.

- El dia 31 de septiembre. Solo se quedara un dia de mas para asegurarnos de su completa recuperacion – le informo el doctor.

- ¿Ya podemos subir a verla? - pregunto Riza

- Si, por que no.

(* sonido del telefono*) - Hola, Taller de Automail Rockbell, ¿En que podemos servirles? - contesto el telefono Alphonse mientras llebava a Allen en el otro brazo, le habia noqueado.

- Hola Al - respondio Roy - ¿Todo va bien por alla?

- Coronel, si todo est en perfecto orden, ¿Como esta Emily? – cuestiono Alphonse preocupado.

- Ella esta mejor, esta justo aqui a mi lado, activa como siempre, ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

- Si por favor - en ese momento Roy le paso el telefono a Emily para que hablase con Alphonse.

- ¿Hola? – contesto y pregunto Emily para saber quien estaba del otro lado de la linea.

- Hola Emi, ¿Como te sientes? – cuestiono Alphonse.

- Hola Al – dijo sonriendo- yo estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar ^--^, ¿Como esta Ed?, recuerdo haberlo visto sangrando.

- Esta bien...bien dormido.

- Que raro, Ed no suele dormir a esta hora – dijo Emily encontrandose ese hecho muy extraño.

- Con el metodo que le aplico Win, creo que durara medio dia inconciente.

- Que bueno que no estube presente. Entonces, ¿Los demas como estan?

- Estan bien, Win esta bañando a Den con Claudia y Allen esta inconsciente.

- ¿¡¿¡INCONSCIENTE!?!? – cuestiono sorprendida Emily halzando la voz.

- Si, me pidio que lo entrene asi que... – no termino al ser interrumpido por Emily.

- No digas nada mas Izumi segundo - dijo con gotas en la cabeza y riendose

(*mientras Emi y Al platicaban*)

- Se llevan bien hasto por telefono – le dijo Roy a Riza sin cambiar la expresion de su semblante.

- Tienen un lazo bien fuerte, oye, Emily haze alquimia sin circulo, pero no perdio nada. Que raro – comento Riza recordando ese hecho.

- ¿Le preguntamos? – pregunto Roy recibiendo como respuesta un si. – Emily – dijo el atrayendo la atencion de ella – en el momento que hiciste la transmutacion humana ¿Que perdiste?

- Espera un momento Al. – dijo ella por el telefono para responder a Roy – solo recuerdo que me encontraba delante de la puerta. Pero no recuerdo que pude haber perdido, supongo que algunos organos o energia vital.

Pasados los cuatro dias Emily estaba activa y pudo, junto con Riza y el coronel, regresar a Reezembool. Por otra parte Edward estaba como nuevo. Emily creia estar fuera de forma por lo que convencio a Edward para que pelee con ella. Hikari, Winry, Claudia y Riza pensaban en un nombre para el bebe, mientras que Alphonse, Roy y Allen se encontraban hablando y haciendo flexiones, esto ultimo solo Allen y Roy.

* * *

_- Oye - dijo Louis - ¿Por que dejaste que se marche?. Debia quedarse aqui, para poder decirle algo – se quejaba Louis con Verdad-kun._

_- No te preocupes - respondio Verdad - kun - si quieres vuelvo a llamarlo - al decir esto trajo a Ed de vuelta._

_- Y ahora que quieres - pregunto Edward de lo mas normal._

_- Parece que al fin nos has tomado la debida confianza niño alquimista - dijo Louis -¿Que hay de nuevo?_

_- ¿Me llamaron solo para preguntarme eso.? Tengo cosas que hacer._

* * *

- ¡¡Winry!! - gritaba Ed - ¡¡¡Winry!!!, ¡¡¡¡WINRY!!!!

- ¿Ahora que quieres Ed? - dijo Winry entrando a la recamara y sorprendiendose un poco al verlo en boxers.

- ¿Donde estan mis pantalones? - volteo para preguntarle.

- Ahh si – dijo sarcasticamente - como que yo me los pongo verdad - respondio ella.

- No te los pones pero eres tu la que lava la ropa – dijo mientras rebuscaba en el armario.

- No hemos lavado la ropa esta semana Edward - respondio suspirando, no estaba dispuesta a pelear - no tendras unos shorts que ponerte, es de mañana todavia.

- Pensaba ir al cementerio - respondio volteandose y por suerte encontrando un pantalon largo que ponerse y asi lo hizo.

- Iras a visitar la tumba de tu madre, eso es bueno - le dijo ella mientras lo veia ponerse un poloche de color morado oscuro.

- ¿Quieres venir? - pregunto mientras se hacia una cola de caballo - seguro querras visitar tus padres.

- Si - respondio ella - solo dame unos minutos, esperame abajo, por cierto ¿Donde esta Emily?

- Esta en su baño – respondio mientras se seguia acomodando el cabello.

- Valla, se bañara otra vez – respondio ella un poco sorprendida – no tiene ni una hora.

- No se esta bañando, esta secando su cabello – dijo el volteando a verla.

- Pero si se lavo el pelo ayer, ¿Que hiciste? – pregunto sospechando que el tenia algo que ver.

Flashback

- Dame lo mejor de ti, que no te importe que acabo de salir del hospital - dijo una Emily retadora.

- No pensaba ser bueno contigo - dijo lanzandole un grupo de rocas transmutadas las cuales Emily destruyo, transmutandolas en cuchillos.

- Es bueno verte asi - dijo y lanzo los cuchillos asi el, por poco y se los pega, pero el los volvio tierra otra vez.

- ¡¡¡Niña del demonio!!!, ¡¿¡¿quieres matarme o que!?!? - grito frenetico.

- Lastima que no te di - ese comentario hizo que Ed se enojara, choco sus palmas, hecho una cubeta de agua al suelo, lo hizo lodo y se lo tiro al pelo- ¡¡¡¡¡EDWARD DE MIERDA!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA, MALDITO ENANO!!!!

-Tu y yo tenemos la misma estatura...eres un poco mas alta pero eso no viene al caso - volvio a chocar sus palmas purificaando el agua y mesclandola con jabon y lo tiro en el pelo de Emily, para luego mojarlo con agua limpia - jaja, ahora que haras Emi... - no pudo terminar por sentir el puño de su hermana en su linda, bella, hermosa, preciosa...e perdon, en su cara - ¿Que demonios fue eso?.

- Me las pagaras Edward Elric. Date por muerto - dijo mientras se visualisaba el mismisimo demonio detras de ella, y un aura rojo ardiente, el calor se podi sentir.

- Oh oh

Fin Flashback

- Y por eso tengo esta bendita en el rostro y ella esta en el baño.

- Ire a arreglarme y a esconder los cuchillos. Me dare prisa - le dijo y el volteo para verla a los ojos, los cuales miro por unos minutos, ella hacia lo mismo con los suyos.

- Esta bien - dijo levantandose y vajando a la sala - te espero.

* * *

_- ¿Sabes ya que y como le paso eso a tu automail? – le pregunto verdad – kun a Edward._

_- Si, ya se quien esta detras de esto. Supongo que lo descubri gracias a lo que hiciste la otra vez._

_- Solo queremos ayudarte - respondio Louis._

_- Ayudarme a matarme por mi mismo, ¿Verdad? – respondio retante Edward._

_- Quizas si, quizas no - respondio Verdad-kun - ¿Y que piensas hacer respecto a eso?_

_- Ese idiota esta poniendo en peligro a mi hermana y mis amigos/as. Lo detendre como sea y yo pense que era una persona de confiar. – dijo Edward apretando los puños._

_- Entonces Ed, eso fue todo por hoy. Que descanses – le dijo Louis._

_- Pense que estaria aqui por mas tiempo. – dijo sorprendido y arcando una ceja._

_- ¿Quieres quedarte? - pregunto Verdada- kun._

_- No gracias. Prefiero irme de este lugar par... - no termino al visualizar el cuerpo de Al enfrente de el - ¡¡¡AL!!! - hiba a sujetarlo pero unas manos negras lo detuvieron y le dijeron, ''solo puedes hablar'' - ¡¡¡AL!!, vamos levantate, es hora de irnos._

_- Tu no eres mi alma, no me puedo ir contigo, gracias de todos modos._

_- ¿¡que!?, solo Al puede venir entonces. – pensaba en voz alta._

_ - si, por cierto, protege mucho a esa chica. _

_- ¿¡De que hablas!?, ¿¡A cual chica!? – pregunto muy confundido._

_- Algo terrible esta por sucederle – dijo el mientras lo observaba._

To Be Continued...

_**Jelooooouuuuzzz **_

_**perdonen la tardnza. Juraba que los habia publicado ya Jeje, que despistda soy. Disfruten,  
**_


	7. Emociones Confusas

_Edward se mantuvo un momento observando a Alphonse tratando de entender que era lo que el quería decirle. ¿Una chica? ¿En peligro?, ¿A que se refería?. Edward undido en sus pensamientos se encontraba, no ponía atención a nada ni a nadie, ¿Porque Al le decía todo esto?¿Porque la verdad y ese Louis lo estaban ayudando?, ¿A caso ellos no eran los malos después de todo?. Esas incógnitas retumbaban en la mente de muchacho por mucho tiempo. El cuerpo de Al se mantenía callado esperando la respuesta de su hermano, la cual tardaba mucho en llegar. Edward no podía asimilar que alguien corría peligro, no podía._

_- ¿Puedes ser mas especifico Al.? – cuestiono Edward - ¿Que es eso de que una chica esta en peligro?_

_- Lo que escuchaste hermano. Una de las chicas esta en peligro - le dijo el cuerpo de Al seriamente._

_- Al menos dame una pista Al – le dijo Edward a su hermano._

_- Ella es rubia. Es una chica de cabellera rubia – le dijo Alphonse.

* * *

_

En la casa de Winry todos estaban descansando ese día en la sala. Era una mañana fría. La chimenea estaba encendida Hikari y Claudia estaban delante de ella y hablaban como dos pericos, los demás solo las observaban en silencio. Edward se encontraba sentado en el sillón esperando por Winry. El frío que hacia ese día era insoportable, todos estaban abrigados hasta el cabello.

Eran ya las 9:17 de la mañana y aunque el sol estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, las nuves grises lo bloqueaban impidiendo que sus rayos toquen en suelo. El viento era muy violento y rebelde, hacia mucha brisa, cosa que aumentaba el frío de ese día. La chimenea se había apagado de repente por la escases de leña. Nadie esperaba un frió de esa magnitud.

_-_El día esta mas frió de lo esperado. – dijo Allen – iré a cortar leña para la chimenea.

- Creo que seria mejor que yo fuera – dijo Alphonse con intención de detener a Allen – no puedo sentir el frio, asi que no me afectaria. Tu quedate aquí.

- ¿Que pasa Acero? – cuestiono Roy al ver a Edward con cara de fastidio. – Winry te rechazo por enano.

- Sera mejor que cierres la boca Mustang – dijo fastidiado – es este maldito frio que me tiene asi.

- Pero ni Claudia se queja – dijo Allen.

- Ustedes no tienen metal pegado al cuerpo. No puedes sentir esta incomodidad. – dijo mirando hacia otro lado. - ¿Donde esta Emily? Habia bajado hace un momento.

- Ella esta con Winry en este momento. Al parecer Winry queria su ayuda. ¿Para que? no se. – respondio Hikari.

* * *

_-Por favor Al, se mas especifico. – decia desconcertado Edward._

_- Hermano. Una chica esta en un peligro enorme. Protegela. – dijo Alphonse mirando a Edward seriamente._

_- Pero no me has dicho quien es exactamente Al. _

_- Tu ya deberias saberlo hermano. Ella es alguien a quien quieres mucho. – dijo Alphonse – alguien que parece ser algo, pero que es muy buena. _

_- No me ayuda en nada, pero almenos me dice que hay alguien en peligro. Al ¿Como es que sabes esto?_

_- Yo vivo con la verdad, debo aprender algo. – dijo Alphonse sonriendo._

_- Tienes razon. – en ese momento Edward comenzo a desvanecerse poco a poco – al parecer el destino quiere que luche un poco mas._

_- ¿Ya te vas? Tu visita fue muy corta – estas palabras hicieron que Edward sonriera._

_- Lo siento Al, pero debo irme, nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

_

-Muchas gracias Emi – dijo Winry en forma de agradecimiento – ahora si puedo ponerme este abrigo.

- No fue nada, repararlo fue muy facil, quedo como nuevo – dijo ella observando a Winry ponerse aquel cow blanco con flores de sakura.

- Te debo una, debo ir a abajo. Edward me esta esperando para salir...

- ¿TENDRAN UNA CITA? – pregunto Emily emocionada y mirandola de forma picarona, cosa que causo que Winry se sonrojara.

- NO. – respondio rapidamente y desviando su mirada – solo iremos al cementerio...¬.¬

- Toma – dijo Emily lanzansole un paraguas – seguro llovera...llevalo en caso de emergencia. – dijo sonriendole.

Winry y Emily se apresuraron a bajar para no hacer esperar mas a Edward quien ya estaba desesperado por la tardanza que tuvo Winry. Winry bajo con unos pantalones blancos, botas y una blusa negra, mas su abrigo blanco. Se dirigio a la cocina para tomar las llaves de la casa. Cuando se acerco a Edward este sin decir nada se levanto y abrio la puerta dejandola salir primero para luego cerrarla.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, pues pensaron qu eWinry y Edward ya se habian declarado el amor mutuo que se sentiam. El silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala hasta que Mustang decidio romperlo.

-Era justo y necesario que Acero ya se le declarara a Winry. – decia Mustang con una sonrisa un tanto picara.

- No te hagas iluciones coronel – le dijo Alphonse – ellos solo se dirigen al cementerio para visitar la tumba de sus padres.

- Si Acero se atreve a despreciar este momento...lo mataremos – dijo Mustang apretando su puño derecho y comicamete – porque hasta Luz podria aprovecharlo... – Mustang se detuvo al sentir un par de llaves inglesas en la cabeza, la primera proveniente de Emily y la segunda de Riza.

- Lo siento coronel – le dijo enojada mientras era felicitada por Riza por haberle ganado en rapidez – estabamos practicando tiro al blanco.

- TT-TT -.- ¬.¬.

El frio y humedo viento de esa mañana golpeaba los suaves rostros de Winry y Edward mientras caminaban por el sendero que conducia al cementerio, se encontraron con muchas personas con las cuales anteriormente pasaban mucho tiempo unidos y jugando. El camino era cada vez mas corto y ya podia verce el cementerio desde donde se encontraban.

Finas y susurrantes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer desde el nublado cielo. El viento las dirigia en direccion a Edward y a Winry quienen seguian caminando sin darle la debida importancia.

Al llegar al cementerio cada uno acompaño al otro a la tumba de sus padres para depositar las flores nuevas sobre ellas. Winry no pudo contener una pequeña y fina lagrima que se derramo por su mejilla, pero no era una lagrima de dolor o durimiento, mas bien era una de nostalgia. Al terminar su visita involuntriamente se dejaron llevar por sus piernas las cuales los llevaron a una colina que hace un tiempo solian visitar.

La lluvia comezo a caer de prisa y muy rapido haciendo que Winry abriera rapidamente el paraguas. Edward no llevaba uno, a si que ella se cubrio junto con el.

El lodo que habia era mucho y les impedia caminar bien, los dos se encontraban empapados por la lluvia ya que el viento habia roto el paraguas. De un momento a otro Winry tropeso con un roca que llacia oculta en el lodo. Edward, en un intento de detener su caida, la sujeto fuertemente cayendo a si los dos por aquella empinada colina. Los dos hiban rodando ya con toda la ropa y el cabello lleno de lodo. Al terminar de caer, cayeron en frente del rio.

Edward cayo debajo y Winry acostada encima de el. No pudieron evitar sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron y a tal distancia, permanecian inmoviles, ninguno soltaba una palabra y la respiracion de ambos era agitada. Winry intento levantarse lo mas rapido posible con la ayuda de Edward, pero por estar deserperada y nerviosa resvalo volviendo a caer encima de Edward, pero esta vez...sus labios fueron quienes se encontraron.

Los dos permanecieron quietos mientras se besaban bajo la lluvia, ninguno se atrevia a separarse o tratar de hacer algo, pero la falta de oxigeno supero el momento. Los dos se separaron observando en direccion contraria, ninguno se miraba o hablaba...ya nada seria igual. ¿Estarian juntos o separados?¿Como lo intrepretaria el otro?¿Que pasaria de ahora en adelante?

* * *

Los B.N.A. se encontraban concentrados en el plan que se llevaria a cabo en unos cuantos dias. Preparaban todo lo necesario para que esa actividad se realize por completo y con exito. Naoki estaba muy ansioso por que tal dia llegase.

-Oye – dijo Naoki llamando la atencion de aquel ser de las sombras - ¿Como te ah ido ultimamente, ya sabes, con tu deber?

- No te preocupes viejo, todo esta en mis manos. Lo tengo bien calculado. – respondio de manera fria.

- ¿Ya decidiste que chica sera la protagonista? – pregunto fijando su atencion en eso – te doy permiso de usr a mi hija – le dijo sinicamente.

- No lo creo. Ella no es una tonta como para no saber que yo quiero. Pero ya se quien sera la elegida. Gracias igual.

- ¿No crees que deberias estar vigilandolos? Ellos son muy necios.

- Me paseare pos alli en otra ocacion, despues de todo, los vigilo desde las sombras.

* * *

Winry y Edward aun permanecian en silencio sin decir nada ni moverse de donde se encontraban. Se sentian muy apenados por lo sucedido, pero una alegria los invadia. Edward se levanto de donde se encontraba y dijo:

-Debemos ir a casa, si no nos enfermaremos aqui debajo de la lluvia – dijo Edward un poco nervioso ayudandola a levantarse.

- Ed... – dijo ella para atraer su atencion cosa que logro cuando el volteo a mirarla – lo siento.

- ¿Porque? – pregunto Edward.

- Bueno...por...hacerte caer desde esa altura. Mira, incluso te eriste – dijo ella señalando una linea de sangre que tenia Edward en el brazo izquierdo.

- Eso no tiene importancia Win. Sobre...eso...que ...paso hace un momento – decia nervioso, mirando hacia abajo sonrojado causandole la misma reaccion a Winry – no se lo cuentes a nadie.

- ¿No te gusto? – cuestiono nerviosa Winry causando que Edward se pare en seco.

- ¿A que se debe ese cuestionamiento? – pregunto tartamudeando Edward.

- Solo respondeme Ed. – dijo ella dedicandole su atencion a Edward a lo que el respondio

- Solo...si puedes atraparme te respondere - dijo el y comenzo a correr fuera de alli seguido por una Winry enojada.

- ¡¡¡EDWARD!!! – grito ella persiguiendolo

Edward y Winry iban corriendo bajo la lluvia por la pradera de color verde. Edward corria mucho pero Winry ya se comenzaba a sentir exausta pero no dejaria que Ed se diera cuenta. Tenian la ropa muy sucia, de blanco paso a negro, de un momento a otro Winry se encontraba detras de Edward atinandole un golpe en la espalda para que cayera, solo un inconveniente...Winry cayo tambien sobre Edward, otra vez.

-¡¿Te encanta caer sobre mi o que?! – pregunto Edward molesto esta vez.

- Y a ti te fascina evadirme – respondio ella defendiendose.

- Ya es hora de volver a casa los demas deben estar preocupado. – dijo el levantandose y ayudando a Winry a levantarse.

* * *

- ¿Y tu desde cuando te preocupas por los demas? – cuestiono ella aun enojada.

- Si sigues con ese careto te pondras vieja mas rapido de lo que crees – le dijo el dandole la espalda – vamonos a casa. ¿Quieres?

- Solo quiero que respondas a mi pregunta. Despues de todo pude alcanzarte.

- Demonios Win, tengo frio y hambre que tal si hablamos sobre eso en la casa.

- Sabia que despues de todo no me responderias – dijo ella pasandole por el lado y caminando sin mirarlo a la casa.

- ... –Edward suspiro por un momento ignorando a Winry para despues decir – si me gusto. – al decir esto la chica se detuvo sin voltearse sonriendo, para luego decir.

- Entonces vamonos a casa – y siguio caminando con Edward detras.

Al llegar los dos recibieron toda la atencion de los precentes. El motivo de lo que sucedia, toda esa atencion, nada mas ni nada menos, el sucio y el lodasal que llevaban cada uno de ellos.

No se habian percaptado de que estaban sucios hasta en lo mas ultimo de su cuerpo. Los dos, al menos Winry, sentian una gran verguenza por presentarse de esa manera.

-¿Que tanto ven? – cuestiono Edward fastidiado.

- Creo que eso es mas que obvio Ed – respondio a su cuestionamiento Hawkeye – ¿Porque estan tan sucios y mojados?

- Lo que paso fue que me resvale y cai en el lodo salpicando a Ed – respondio casi de inmediato Winry a la pregunta de Hawkeye y dedicandole la mirada a Edward, al tiempo quedandose embelesada observando la musculatura de Edward al el quitarse la camisa.

- Chica respira – dijo burlandose Roy resibiendo esta vez tres llaves en la cabeza.

- No me jodas coronel de mierda – le dijo enojada la chica resvalando con el agua que se habia escurrido de ellos cayendo en el suelo – hay mi cuerpo. – se quejaba mientras intentaba levantarse.

- Definitivamente no pueves vivir sin caerte – le dijo Edward mientras la levantaba del suelo, resiviendo miradas picaras las cuales evadio – te llevare a tu habitacion.

La lluvia que azotaba ese ia se volvio cada vez mas suave y fina, hasta llegar al punto de detenerse. Solo faltaba un mes para que aquel suceso se diera a cabo, todos estaban preparados para aquel momento inclusive las chicas habian confeccionado trajes de combate para estar bastante fashons incluso en las peleas. Un lunes por la mañana, a mediados de las siete, los gritos de una chica adolescente se escuchaban por todo Reezembool.

-¡¡CLAUDIA!! – gritaba enojada Winry - ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? VEN AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE – cada vez los gritos de Winry se volvian mas furiosos.

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa Win? - cuestiono somnioliento Edward al bajar a la sala - ¿Porque demonios haces tanto escandalo?

- ¿¡Donde esta Claudia!? – cuestiono muy enojada Winry intimidando a Ed quien solo la observaba.

- ¿Pasa algo hermana mayor? – pregunto Claudia colocandose detras de Edward.

- Puedes explicarme¿Que es esto? – le pregunto Winry señalando un ``retrato`` que habia dibujado en la pared.

- Eee....es...eso...es..eso es.... – decia nerviosa la pequeña por la endemoniada cara que tenia Winry.

- Tomatelo con calma Win – le dijo Edward defendiendo a Claudia, la misma que se aferro a el – se puede limpiar con un poco de agua y jabon.

* * *

- No puedo creer que este haciendo esto – decia Edward mientras tayaba la pared con Claudia a su lado – me debes una niña.

- Lo siento mucho hermanito. – se disculpo la niña.

- No te preocupes, tampoco uses diminutivo, solo toma un paño y ayudame a tayar tu obra. – le indico Edward acto seguido de que Claudia se acomode a su lado ayudandolo.

- ¿Crees que soy una carga para ustedes? – pregunto mientras tayaba la pared – despues de todo, siempre trabajan duro y yo solo les estorbo.

- No tienes porque decir eso Mio – respondio Edward mirandola – despues de todo, nadie es perfecto. – dijo sonriendole para despues echarle la cubeta de agua arriba.

- Oye, no seas malo – le dijo mientras se reia y echaba agua con un vaso – jajaja.

- Parecen familia de verdad – le comento Riza a Winry mientras observaban a los dos jugar con agua – parece que le hacia falta a ambos jugar un poco.

- Si – menciono Winry con un dejo de melancolia en su voz.

Flashback

Estaban los tres niños de Reezembool, Edward, Alphonse y Winry, jugando en aquella colina a la que siempre visitaban. Les encantaba ese lugar. Pasaron un largo tiempo hay corriendo de un lado al otro mientras jugaban ``el topado`` que consiste en que el jugador infectado debe pasar el virus a otro tocandolo para quedar sano, si te tocan estas enfermo y debes correr tras los demas para infectarlos.

En esta ocacion Winry era quien estaba infectada y por mas que corria los dos hermanos siempre estaban un paso delante de ella. Eso la enojaba bastante. Decidio detenerse un momento para descansar y recobrar el aliento, tambien para despistar a Edward y Alphonse.

-Chicos, estoy cansada – se quejo Winry mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pasto – paremos un momento para descansar.

- Las chicas son muy debiles – comento Edward – que bueno que no soy una.

- Pagarias tu por serlo Ed – le respondio Winry – y nosotras no somos debiles, el que seamos delicadas con lo que hacemos no quiere decir que seamos debiles. – le respondio Winry parandose nuevamente y tocando a Edward por la pechera para infectarlo.

- Jaja jaja – reia burlonamente Winry mientras se alejaba corriendo junto con Alphonse – haber si logras alcanzarme.

- Que...¡¡Winry!!! – grito comicamente Edward nuevamente persiguiendola.

Fin Flashback

-Soliamos jugar mucho antes Riza – comento Winry mientras observaba a Ed jugar con la pequeña aun – justo asi como el lo hace con aquella pequeña.

Edward continuaba muy entretenido jugando con Claudia, a la misma a quien el llamaba Mio, ella estaba empapada completamente con todo y cabello mientras que Edward tenia solamente el cabello y el pecho mojado. Los dos reian a carcajadas. Edward dejo de reirse al sentir como la sangre se le subia a la cabeza, sentia un enorme dolor en la cabeza y estaba muy mareado. Todo en solo un minuto. Derrepente cao rendido en el suelo desmayado, dejando impactadas a Claudia, Riza y Winry.

Las chicas fueron en su auxilio e intentaban hacerlo reaccionar pero el permanecia inmovil. Se mantenia con los ojos abiertos, sin embargo, estos se encontraban muy claros, mas de lo normal, era como si sus ojos fueran blancos en lugar de estaba muy preocupada por Edward, eso nnca le habia pasado antes.

_-Otra vez aqui – se quejaba Edward al encontrarse parado delante de Louis -¿Ahora que es lo que quieres?_

_- Anterior mente fuiste avidado con que una de tus amigas seria herida. ¿Sabes quien sera ese culpable? ¿En realidad lo sabes? – cuestiono seriamente Louis._

_- Pues .... tengo claro que es..._

_- No es esa persona que piensas que es Edward, no te tomes las cosas tan a la ligera, guiate de los consejos que se te dan – le dijo sosteniendolo por ambos brazos y mirandolo de frente – cuidala._

_- Pero que demonios que lo que quieren comunicarme – dijo Edward ya enojado – me hablan de una cierta chica pero no me dan la mas minima pista de quien pueda ser._

_- Hermano – le toco el cuerpo de Alphonse desde atras – yo se que tu sabes quien es, hermano, yo se que lo sabes._

_- ...- Edward fruncio el seño ignorando toda palabra que le dirigieran, no estaba para juegos - ¿Que es lo que busco en este lugar?_

_- Solo una cosa – respondio Verdad-kun – no vayas a decirme que no sabes por que lo sabes y claramente, aquella persona que les hara daño, no confies, puedes reitrarte._

_- Son unas personas muy extrañas chicos – dijo Edward sonriendo – al parecer e caen un poco mejor._

_- Sabia que tu nos aceptarias – dijo Louis abrazando a Ed, el mismo que se separo casi de inmediato – nos veremos otro dia, Edward Elric, futuro salvador de Amestris._

_- ¿Amestris?, No hiras a decir que el pais entero esta envuelto en esto. – dijo Edward mientras se desvanecia._

_- Pues si, hermano – respondio Al sonriendo – todo el pais, esta vez. Adios._

Edward se movia con bastante frecuencia sobre la cama, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, parecia un volcan en erupcion. Los gemidos constantes que daba preocupaban mucho a los espectadores. Despues de un gran momento de suspenso su fiebre comenzo a disminuir hasta ya no tener y pudo abrir los ojos lentamente.

Se incorporo en la cama suavemente con ayuda de Winry la cual le paso un vaso de agua para que veviera. Sus ojos todavia seguian con aquel color extraño, con aquel color palido. Su cabello estaba rubio como siempre pero estaba mas liso y oscuro de lo normal, osa que tenia muy impactado tanto a Edward como a los demas.

-¿Que paso conmigo o mis ojos? – cuestiono Edward mirandose en el espejo que habia frente a la cama.

- No lo se – respondio Winry – solo te desmayaste y ya.

- Mis ojos, estan blancos y mi cabello muy liso y oscuro – Edward detuvo su platica al recordar algo - ¿Que dia es hoy?

- Hoy es 31 de septiembre hermano – respondio Alphonse – quedan solo once dias para aquello.

Edward se levanto de la cama jadeante y con un poco de dolor en la cabeza y pesades para poder ver claramente, se dirigio a la habitacion a de Emily para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, ya que no la habia visto en la habitacion, tampoco a Allen a Riza, Hikari o Claudia.

Edward toco la puerta de la habitacion de su hermana gemela, repitio el toque de la misma , hasta que Emily le habrio topandose con una gran tenia al igual que el los ojos blancos solo que ella no tenia el cabello diferente. Los dos se quedaron observandose, mas bien sus ojos, por un largo momento hasta que Edward tomo a Emily de la mano llevandola a la entrada de la casa.

Luego de salir de la casa el siguio corriendo aun sujetando a Emily, corria y corria queria estar lejos de la casa para poder estar tranquilo. Llegaron a un lugar solitario donde nadie se atrevia a pisar a causa de los depredadores sexuales que hay habitaban. Normalmente una chica se hubiese asustado pero Emily continuaba tranquila con su mano en la mano de Edward.

-¿Por que nos esta sucediendo esto Ed? – cuestiono Emily con preocupacion en su voz.

- No tengo la mas minima idea Emi – respondio el soltando su mano – pero hay que hacer algo al respecto, no nos podemos quedar asi.

- No quiero permanecer de esta forma – dijo Emily dejando escapar dos lagrimas – me siento extraña y no me gusta el aspecto que estos ojos me dan.

- ¿Sucedio algo antes de que tus ojos tomaran ese color? – le pregunto Edward a su hermana.

- Si, solamente me dolio la cabeza y me desmaye eso es todo. Se que te paso lo mismo porque a mi me paso poco despues. Volvamos ya a la casa por favor.

- No te sientas mal Emi. Solucionaremos esto a como de lugar.

Pasaron los ultimos once dias que faltaba para que aquel acontecimiento se diera a cabo, los chicos estaban listos para la batalla. No sabian en que lugar se debia quedar Claudia a si que la llevaron con ellos para dejarla en una guarderia que a unos metros habia.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia la fiesta en el parque todo estaba muy bonito y bien decorado, habian muchas personas en ese lugar. Nuestros chicos se apresuraron a hacerse parte del acto y las actividades que s e realizaban.

-Chicos, miren – dijo Hikari señalando el punto donde culminaria la fiesta.

- Al, estas viendo esto – dijo Edward con los ojos bien abiertos – es el circulo de transmutacion que vimos en aquella casa.

Dijo Edward al reconocer la pintura sobre el suelo, Emily pudo reconocer que era un circulo de transmutacion, camino por distintas areas de lugar encontrando un punto en especifico.

-Encontre una entrada al sotano chicos – le comunico Emily a los demas – vengan conmigo.

Los chicos siguieron a Emily hasta donde ella les habia avisado, se toparon con una pequeña puerta en el suelo del anfiteatro del parque. Entraron a examinar lo que adentro se encontraba.

Las escaleras por donde bajaban estaban cubierta de sangre y unos gritos aterradores se podian escuchar por todo el lugar. Estaban aproximadamente a cuatro pies bajo tierra. Al llegar al dinal de las escaleras pudieron visualizar una sala muy elegante que alli habia.

Las paredes eran de color marron claro, como el castaño, y todas las decoraciones eran de color dorado, ek suelo era de locetas color miel. El lugar estaba completamente vacio, salvo dos personas quienes hay se encontraban, pareciera que los estuvieran esperando.

-Bienvenidos sean jovenes – dijo Naoki sinicamente – es un placer tenerlos aqui con nosotros.

- A mi no me agrada en lo mas minimo esto Naoki – respondio Edward.

Todos se quedaron observando en silencio a los enemigos, al instante una especie de muro transparente cayo detras de Eward separandolo de todos, salvo de Emily. Emily comenzo a caminar cabizbaja en direccion a Naoki colocandoze a su lado y volteando para poder ver a Edward y los demas quienes la miraban confundidos.

En el rostro de Edward se dibujo un semblante de furia que le recorria por todo su cuerpo.

Los portones del lado opuesto a Ed se abrienron completamente permitiendo ver a una persona que yacia hay parada la misma que camino hasta quedar a 25 metros en frente de Edward. Los muchachos no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, no podian creer que esa persona estuviera hay parada apuntandole con su espada a Eward, retandolo a pelear.

Era un suceso que simplemente no podia creerse. Eso no podia estar pasando.

-¿Que se supone que significa esto? – cuestiono Edward tanto para si mismo como para los demas, confundido por aquella imaen que sus ojos veian.

To Be Continued...

Perdonen la demora, se los aviso desde ahora para que no se desesperen....Tendre las pruebas para ir a secundaria muy pronto en unos 5 o 6 dias asi que necesito estudis por eso me tomare un tiempo sin actualizar el fic....estoy muy nerviosa ya que me esperan ,,,, las pruebas de las escuela, los 12 cuadernillos del distrito, antes eran 4 pero ahora son 3 de cada 1 TT-TT. y aparte el examen de admicion para la siguiente academia, DECEENME SUERTE BYEBYE.


	8. La Nueva Alquimista

Los portones del lado opuesto a Ed se abrienron completamente permitiendo ver a una persona que yacia hay parada la misma que camino hasta quedar a veinti cinco metros en frente de Edward. Los muchachos no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, no podian creer que esa persona estuviera hay parada apuntandole con su espada a Eward, retandolo a pelear.

Era un suceso que simplemente no podia creerse. Eso no podia estar pasando.

-¿Que se supone que significa esto? – cuestiono Edward tanto para si mismo como para los demas, confundido por aquella imaen que sus ojos veian.

Entranda a la sala se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio ojos ambarinos, su cabello estaba suelto y era largo. Vestia de un pantalon corto, mucho mas arriba de las rodillas, una blusa color negra sin mangas, un collar negro en el cuello y pulceras de cuero y puas.

Ella se coloco delante de Emily quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la chica levanto su rostro dejando ver que era completamente identica a Emily, habian dos Emily, la Emily que vestia de negro camino hasta quedar en el centro de la sala, de repente un muro como el anterior se coloco al frente de la otra Emily y de Naoki, dejando a la 2da Emily y a Edward al margen de todos.

Los dos individuos se miraron por un momento, permanecian en un silencio incomodo, las palabras de los demas, por causa de aquel muro, no podian escucharse. La segunda Emily junto sus manos y dio una palmada, Edward se puso a la defensiva, se arrodillo lentamente y coloco sus manos en el suelo. Despues de que pasaron diez segundos unas grandes puas salieron del suelo con intencion de atravesar a Edward pero este logro esquivarlos a tiempo. Edward junto sus palma transmutando algunos bastones con la intencion de atrapar a aquella chica pero ella los evito todos agilmente.

La batalla se prolongo bastante, Edward ya estaba fatigado y cansado mientras que aquella chica se mantenia igual, calmada, sin decir alguna palabra, pasiva. Edward no pudo evitar enojarse al escucharla decir – rindete, no tienes oportunidad ante mi – aumento la intencidad de sus golpes hasta que logro confundir a la chica y acorralarla. Se miraron fijamente por unos momentos.

Edward estaba sorprendido ella estaba llorando, se mantenia tranquila y seria, pero por sus ojos dos lineas de lagrimas se dibujaban. El la miro por varios minutos hasta que decidio hablarle.

-¿Quien eres tu en realidad? – le pregunto Edward tranquilamente a la chica sin resibir respuesta alguna – acaso eres alguien a quien yo conocia.

- Yo soy Emily Elric, y busco vengarme de Edward Elric – le respondio causando que Edward se sorprenda – el me hiso algo muy malo.

- ¿Que te hiso esa persona? – cuestiono Edward mirandola a los ojos.

- El...el...mato a mi madre dos veces. La primera al causarle problemas y la segunda al transmutarla – le respondio causando que Edward entre en neviosismo – mi madre, Trisha Elric.

La palabras de esa chica causaron que Edward se enoje mucho golpeo un muro que estaba al lado de la cabeza de la chica, la chica rodo los ojos para ver el puño de acero de Edward cuando de repente recordo las palabras que antes alguien le habia dicho.

Flashback

- Emily, Emily – llamaba una mujer intentando despertar a una pequeña de cuatro años – Emily porfavor despiertate.

- ¿Mami? – cuestiono la pequeña frotandose los ojos e incorporandose a la cama seguido de un pequeño bozteso - ¿Que sucede?

- Recuerda que debes ayudar a Edward el dia de hoy. Hoy les toca recoger la leña para la fogata. Vamos que te espera el desayuno. – la madre de la niña la levanto para llevarsela en sus brazos a la cosina para darle su desayuno.

Luego de que la niña desayuno, se fue con su hermano Edward a buscar la leña como su madre les habia indicado. Caminaron hasta la casa de Winry en donde se encontraba la leña que Pinako habia cortado para ellos. Edward tenia una pequeña erida en su pierna derecha ocasionada cuando estaba jugando con Winry y Alphonse y Emily dormia.

- ¿Estas bien Ed? – cuestiono Emily a su hermano al ver que no podia caminar bien por la erida.

- No te preocupes Emi, yo estoy siempre bien – respondio activo y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – no te preocupes por pequeñeses.

- Tu bienestar no es una pequeñes – le respondio Emily a su hermano atinandole una palmadita en la cabeza.

- Eso ya yo lo se hermanita – le respondio Edward – el tuyo tampoco lo es, me referia a la erida pero...OYE, no olvides que soy tu hermano mayor y yo siempre te protegere – le dijo Edward energico abrazandola y frotandole la cabeza al tiempo que la despeinaba.

- Ya...dejame loco – le decia mily mientras se reia con el.

- disfrutemos de la vida Emi, aqui estamos mama y yo para protegerte y velar por ti, no lo olvides.

Fin Flashback

El llanto de aquella chica comenzo a aumentar cada vez lloraba mas y mas dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos mas que todo confundidos. Muchos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, esa mano ¿Que significa para ella? ¿Porque esa simple mano le hacia sentir de esa manera?, un sentimiento de culpa. Ella comenzo a patear y forsejear para salir del agarre del chico. En unos de sus intentos le alcanzo a golpear en el abdomen al chico y se separo cuatro de distancia aunque se mantenia tranquila las lagrimas se resbalaban rapidamente por sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos ambarinos se nublaban.

Winry observaba con detenimiento a la Emily que se encontraba al lado de Naoki, parecia que queria atraerla con la mirada. Sus ojos no se despegaban de aquel ser que se encontraba con alguien tan desalmado como Naoki,¿Que hace Emily con el?¿Acaso esta de su lado y lo estuvo todo este tiempo?¿O quiere engañarlo y acabarlo? Diferentes pregunta s invadian la mente de Winry hasta que alguien disperso las preguntas sacandola de sus pensamientos.

- Win vamonos de aqui – le dijo Alphonse – debemos continuar con el plan que se esta ejecutando, ya no hay marcha atras.

- Pero, ¿Piensan dejar a Edward solo con esa chica? – pregunto Winry preocupada por su amigo.

- El estara bien Winry, no te preocupes – le respondio Roy.

- Ed es un chico mas habilidoso en las batallas que nosotros – comento Riza – su agilidad, destreza e inteligencia lo ayudaran en este combate. Hay que averiguar mas y tratar de cancelar lo que en pocos minutos se ejecutara.

- De acuerdo – respondio Winry resignandose, y caminando detras de todos ellos, antes de salir le dio un ultimo vistazo a Emily la mismo que le devolvio una sonrisa sinica, cosa que sorprendio mucho a Winry.

Los muchachos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo buscando una sala que llevaba un letrero que decia ''626''. Al llegar a un extraño pasillo con una extraña, pero bastante grande, puerta, era muy similar a la 'Puerta De La Verdad'.

Alphonse comenzo a temblar de repente, su cuerpo le pesaba por primera vez y se sentia muy mareado. Su cuerpo metalico cayo al suelo produciendo un horroroso ruido al tocar el suelo. Los espectadores se asustaron por el ruido y en seguido abrieron los ojos corrieron en socorrer a Alphonse.

Winry estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero habia prometido no llorar si no era de felicidad a si que guardo esas lagrimas para ella sola. Hikari meneaba el cuerpo de Alphonse sin recibir alguna respuesta de este individuo, sin recistirlo mas Hikari dijo unas palabras y un secreto que desde hace tiempo se habia guardado para ella sola.

-Chicos escuchenme porfavor – dijo Hikari para atraer la atencion de los demas – tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos.

- ¿Que sucede Hikari? – cuestiono Allen.

- Es que hay un espia en el grupo, y yo se quien es perfectamente. – respondio Hikari con un tono muy serio.

- Esto va muy mal – dijo Winry – Edward en medio de un enfrentamiento fisico, Alphonse desmayado, Emily con Naoki y ahora un espia.

- Ahora que lo pienso, los unicos que han tenidos problemas son los Elric – comento Roy.

- Ese espia no se encuentra aqui en estos momentos... – dijo Hikari rodando los ojos.

- Eso quiere decir que puede ser uno de los tres Elric, la que esta en la lista de sospechozos es Emily – dijo Riza.

Mienteas los chicos platicaban una extraña luz comenzo a brillar en el suelo en donde Edward estaba parado, esa luz formaba una especie de circulo de transmutacion, mas bien, de transmutacion humana. Edward salio rapidamente del circulo para salir del peligro, la luz se apago y dejo marcado el mismo circulo en color negro.

La habitacion en donde los demas se encontraban estaban tambien aquel circulo de color negro, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Emily junto con Naoki. Los demas se pusieron a la defensiva para esperar el momento impactante que esperaban, de esa puerta un par de manos negras bastante largas salieron rodeandolos a todos menos a Alphonse. Las manos tomaron a Winry y la llevaron adentro de aquella puerta, al instante en que Winry fue introducida la puerta se cerro sin dar tiempo para que los demas pudieran rescatarla.

-Dejame en paz, a quien yo busco es a Edward Elric no a ti – grito Emily mientras le lanzaba patadas a Edward – el es a quien quiero vencer no a ti, ¡Deja de torturarme!.

- Entonces, ¿Porque iniciaste este combate cuerpo a cuerpo? – cuestiono Edward esquivando todos sus ataques – necesito que te... – Edward recibio una pataba que lo mando a cinco metros de distancia, la chica saco su espada y la coloco en la garganta de Edward.

- No necesito que tu sigas existiendo en este mundo, no eres digno de seguir con vida chico, enfrentalo no tienes oportunidad frente a mi. – le decia Emily mirandolo desde arriba aun sin quitar su espada de su garganta.

- ¿Y porque quieres destuirme?, si no soy nadie frente a ti no te perjudica que yo siga viviendo – respondio rapidamente Edward poniendo dudosa a la chica.

- Te quiero matar porque me haces sufrir. – respondio ella al cuestionamiento de Edward - tu me hieres.

- Yo no te eh hecho nada comprendelo Emily. – le grito Edward- ¿Quien eres en realidad?

- ¡RECUERDO AVERTELO DICHO ANTES! – le grito Emily colocanso su pie en el estomago de Edward – yo soy Emily Elric y...

- Emily Elric es mi hermana, y tu no lo eres – le dijo Edward palabras que hicieron que la chica se enojara e intentara matarlo pero su conciencia, por alguna razon que ella desconocia, no se lo permitia, algo le impedia clavar el filo de su espada en la garganta de aquel chico. La chica sintiendo un arranque de ira clavo el filo en el hombro izquierdo de Edward.

Edward no pudo evitar gemir del dolor por la erida ocasionada por la chica, inmediatamente la chica se alejo de Edward con ambas manos en la cabeza, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y sujetandose la cabeza con ambas manos grito con toda su garganta, Edward estaba sorprendido por tal acto, la chica estaba llorando descomunalmente, incontables recuerdos y momentos venian a su mente en ese instante sus ojos se tornaron color blanco, iguales a los de Edward en ese momento.

La chica dejo de llorar y observo sus manos por un momento, estas temblaban, ella tenia los ojos irritados por el llanto. Ella sintio un fuerte abrazo de parte de Edward, ella se sentia segura por primera vez en tanto tiempo, cerro sus ojos y se dejo abrazar para luego desmayarse.

-Que bueno que pude traerte de vuelta, Emi – menciono Edward mientras la levantaba al estilo princesa y comenzo a caminar en direccion a los muros – demonios, me tomara tiempo deshacerme de esto.

-¿En donde estoy? – preguntaba en voz alta Winry mientras caminaba por una habitacion totalmente negra.

- Estas en mi casa señorita – respondio una voz que salio de la nada.

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Porque estoy en este lugar? – cuestionaba Winry a esa extraña voz que no savia de donde provenia.

- Me llamo Louis Garry ma'am – respondio tomando su mano y besandola, a la vez iluminando la amplia y vacia sala.

- Estas en este lugar porque alguien pidio verte y ademas te tenemos una mision chiquilla – le dijo Verdad-kun a Winry.

- ¿Quien es que quiere verme? – cuestiono muy confundida Winry a los dos individuos que estaban delante de ella.

- Soy yo Win, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos – le dijo Alphonse desde atras a su antigua amiga Winry.

- ¡Al! – dijo alegre Winry mientras corria a abrazarlo – que bueno es verte de nuevo Al, ¿Como has estado?

- Eh estado muy bien en este lugar, Verdad-kun y Louis-san son muy buena compañia – respondio con una grann sonrisa. – debo pedirte un gran favor amiga.

- Lo que quieras, tu solo dime – le dijo alegre a su amigo.

- Necesito que ayudes a Edward a regresar a la normalidad a Emily – le dijo Alphonse a Winry.

- ¿Normalidad? ¿A que te refieres? – cuestiono confundida Winry.

- La Emily que esta peleando contra Edward es la verdadera, la otra es solo una impostora. Deberas llevarte estos accesorios medicos para que ayudes a Edward con su erida.

- ¿Con cual erida, de que hablas? – cuestiono mas rapidamente Winry angustiada.

- Cuando llegues lo descubriras – le despidio Alphonse con una gran sonrisa acto seguido de que unas manos tomaran a Winry sacandola de aquel lugar.

- Oye chica, - decia una voz en la mente de Winry – ahora tienestodo el conocimiento por haber visto mi casa, ahora sabes la verdad.

Naoki estaba en frente de Roy y los demas queriendo ponerlos en combate aquel dia, Hikari se coloco a lado derecho de Roy y Allen al izquierdo Riza esta colocada delante de el, Naoki envio a Emily a luchar por el. La chica se preparaba para atacar cuando alguien la golpeo por la espalda, mas bien en la nuca, asiendo que ella se desmayara.

Esa persona habia sido Naoki, el mismo habia decidido pelear y llamar a aquel ser que vivio tanto tiempo entre las sombras. Aquel ser qu epor tanto tiempo guiaba los planes de Naoki y ayudaba con sus cometidos. Aquel ser que nunca antes se abia presentado personal mente.

-Hata que porfin llegaste compañero – le dijo Naoki a aquel ser de las sombras – tardaste mucho..

- Es que me cos,to un poco venir, se me dificultaron los planes desde que estas personas me dejaron en na guarderia. – dijo aquel ser dejandose ver por primera vez.

- ¡CLAUDIA! – dijeron todos en unisono.

- puaj, - dijo en gesto de desagrado – no me gusta ese feo nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Hideyoshi y soy un hombre – al decir esto todos se sorprendiero mucho al saber este noticion.

- ¿Hombre? – cuestiono Hikari – no lo pareces eres solo un pequeño...

- Tengo edad para ser tu madre niñita – le respondio con un tono serio la criatura intimidando a Hikari – esta no es mi forma original,

- Deberiamos hacer algo con todos ellos no crees – comento Naoki – ahora mismo pasaran sus ultimos momentos. – dicho esto Naoki lanzo una especie de pelota que exploto en el aire creando una bomba de gaz que impedia la vista al ser humano.

- Hay que hacer algo y rapido chicos – dijo Allen.

- Todos juntense – grito Hikari y al instante dibujo un circulo de transmutacion en ambas manos para poder utilizar la alquimia y creo un campo protector.

- Esto sera divertido –comento Hideyoshi.

Edward coloco a Emily en el suelo en un lugar en donde ella no recibiera daño alguno con lo que el intentara hacer. Observo detenidamente los muros y trato de recordar los componentes que llevan los muros. Despues de analizar mucho se dejo caer en el suelo, se sento tranquilo y trato de razonarun poco.

-¡MIERDA NO SE QUE DEMONIOS HACER! – gritaba moviendose de un lado a otro Edward y sujetandose la cabeza con las manos.

- Edward podrias hablar en voz baja, Emily esta dormida – le corrigio Winry a Edward.

- ¿Winry? – pregunto confundido ¿Que es lo haces o como llegaste aqui? – preguntaba Edward levantandose para hablar con Winry comodamente, el noto algo en Winry que antes no estaba en ella – Permiteme ver tus manos Winry. – ella levanto ambas manos dejando impactado a Edward alver qu eella tenia tatuado un par de circulos de transumtacion en sus manos. ¿Sabes como due qu ete sucedio esto?

- Un tal Loui Garry fue quien me los dio , tambien el cuerpo de Alphonse y Verdad-kun – respondio ella.

- -_-'' esos nunca se quedan atras – dijo por lo bajo Edward.

- Debo decirte algo bastante importante que aprendi en ese lugar Ed. Ya se usar la alquimia.

**To Be Continued...**

**Stoy felizz Stoy mu Felizz, tengo 2 semanas de vacaciones! para luego tomar como 2 semanas de clinica (repaso) y luego las pruevas definitivas.**

**Bueno, como creo que se nota, Mystery Of Shounian esta en sus ultimas semanas xD (ke Novelera k soy xD) Pero naHH, un secretitoooo. Hay otra historia en mi mentecitah, otro EdxWin solo ke el que viene sera un poco, bueno mucho, MUY TRISTE, habran do s muertes, (MUAHAHAHAHA) jeje, bueno, AdiOs nOs VemOs LuEgO!  
**


	9. Futari No Unmei

Edward procesò lentamente las palabras que la chica de ojos azules le habia dichò anteriormente ''ya se usar alquimia''¿Eso que siginificaba? El durò màs de cuatro años practicando la alquimia para poder usarla asi de bien y ella la aprende de un momento a otro, bueno, eso explicaba el porque de los circulos en sus manos, pero...¿Seria eso permanente? O ¿Solo por esa ocasion? Esos tipos de la Puerta siempre estaban fastidiando y ahora esto, eso ya era el colmo.

-¿Puedes explicarme eso de ``ya se usar la alquimia´´? Porque de verdad no te comprendo – le cuestiono Edward a Winry con una eja hacia arriba.

- No creo que seas tan idiota Edward – respondio Winry – te dije que se ultilizar la alquimia, esas personas me dijeron como.

- Entonces de un momento a otro te volviste alquimista. Dime algunos elementos de la tabla periodica – respondio Edward retador – tambien su numero atomico, punto de ebullicion y su simbolo. Tambien su grupo.

- Bueno... – dijo Winry mientras pensaba – Hidrogeno, su numero atomico es el 1, su punto de ebullicion es -252.7 y su simbolo es H. Su grupo es I A.

- Dime los datos del Cromo – le dijo Edward con voz decidida.

- Numero atomico: 24, punto de ebullicion: 2665, su simbolo: Cr y su grupo es VI B.

- Dime todos los elementos del periodo cuatro – le dijo Edward seguro de que no se los sabia.

-¿Con los datos?

- No, solo dime los nombres. – le dijo mas tranquilo.

- Potasio (K), Calcio (Ca), Escandio (Sc), Titanio (Ti), Vanadio (V), Cromo (Cr), Manganeso (Mn), Hierro (Fe), Cobalto (Co),Niquel (Ni), Cobre (Cu), Cinc (Zn), Galio (Ga), Gennanio (Gs), Arsènico (As), Selenio (Se), Bromo (Br) y Kriptòn (Kr).

- Ahora si te creo niña – dijo Edward resignandose – lo que no logro entender es como entraste en este lugar.

- Alphonse me trajo, para ser mas exactos, su cuerpo.

- ¿¡Viste el cuerpo de Al! – pregunto emocionado - ¿Como esta?

- Esta muy bien, pero no vine aqui para eso, vine para ayudarte a regresar a la normalidad a Emily – le dijo en un tono serio – Al me enseño a usar la alquimia necesaria para ello, pero necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Te dijo que debiamos hacer? – pregunto Edward decidido a ayudar a su hermana.

- Primero debemos salir de este lugar Ed – dijo la chica con firmeza al chico.

Los dos se aproximaron a acercarse a aquel muro que les impedia el seguir con su camino, Emily daba señales de que pronto despertaria, Edward y Winry juntaron sus manos y las chocaron al mismo tiempo, Edward confiado y Winry insegura colocaron sus manos sobre el muro, los circulos en las manos de Winry comenzaron a brillar, cosa que la asusto mucho, pero aun asi no las separo del muro.

-Cuando consigamos salir de aqui – dijo Winry – debemos ir al salon donde esta una clase de puerta, donde yo antes estaba, el amplio salon 626.

Edward se centro en eliminar el muro. Pasados unos segundos el muro se fue destrosando poco a poco hasta que en un momento, de repente, se esfumo completamente. Edward y Winry sonrienron. Edward camino hasta donde se encontraba Emily y la coloco en sus brazos para irse caminando, a mucha prisa, con Winry y marcharse al lugar al que Winry antes le habia dicho que deberian ir.

Mientras Winry y Edward buscaban el camino para llegar a ese lugar Roy y los demas se encontraban luchando contra Hideyoshi y Naoki, esa pelea, aunque estuviera siendo de cuatro contra dos, los ultimos dos llevaban la delantera, eran mas fuertes de lo esperado.

Utilizaban tecnicas que nunca en su vida habian visto anteriormente, todo lo que intentaban hacer les resultaba ser un completo desastre, Hideyoshi disfrutaba mucho el ver a sus enemigos, las personas con la cuales duro medio año aproximadamente, asi de desdichados. No sentia culpa alguna al haberlos traicionado, desde un principio siquiera estaba de su lado, solo aparentaba ser una niñita indefensa, inocente y tierna.

-¿Piensan seguir luchando en vano, mi familia? – pregunto Hideyoshi con una risa sinica en su rostro.

- Eres alguien repugnante Hideyoshi – respondio Hikari – tus intenciones solo eran espiarnos.

- ¿Que me dices de tu amiga Emily? – comento Naoki – ella los traiciono teniendo mas de cinco años conociendo a esa familia.

- Emily nunca haria esa bajesa – grito Allen – seguro y la otra Emily es la verdadera.

- ¿Porque, entonces, la otra esta luchando contra Acero? – cuestiono Hideyoshi – igual las dos chicas estan en una posicion no muy satisfactoria.

Al decir esto los demas suspiraron como si con ese suspiro ganarian algo de fuerza para luchar contra ellos, Alphonse no daba señales de vida, Emily en aquella situacion, Winry en algun otro lugar y Edward en medio de una batalla, eso no era muy beno, eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Por los pasillos se podia escuchar los pasos de dos personas, pareciera que venian con mucha prisa, querian llegar lo mas rapido posible. Esos dos individuos habian entrado ya en la sala, se colocaron a la defensiva para poder pelear con sus adversarios comodamente.

-Era justo que llegaran – dijo Naoki – nos hicieron esperar mucho tiempo.

- Lo siento, señor – respondio Robert – llegamos un poco tarde por algunos imprevistos en la feria.

- ¿Por donde es que esta ese salon Winry? – pregunto Edward mientras corria por los pasillos con Emily en brazos.

- No recuerdo por donde era – decia con una sonrisita en su rostro.

- ¿¡COMO QUE NO RECUERDAS! – pregunto Edward enojado por la actitud de su amiga.

- No lo se – grito ella – solamente fijate en los numeros en la puerta. – al decir esto Edward se paro de golpe para fijarse en el numero que tenia delante.

Sin decir palabara alguna Edward sonreia por lo bajo con una eja levantada y temblando del enojo. Aun sonriendo el chico se volteo y se dirigio a donde su amiga , Winry, se encontraba.

-W..W...Winry... – decia Edward lentamente.

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto Winry un poco nerviosa.

- Dijiste que recordabas haber venido por esta direccion, ¿Cierto? – preguntaba mirandolo con la eja hacia arriba y un aura roja detras suyo.

- Si, por aqui es que esta la sala 626.

- Winry querida...esta es la sala 008.

- ...-_-''.

- ¡TONTA WINRY! – grito enojado Edward mientras intentaba deborarla.

- Calmate Edward fue un pequeño error.

De repente el piso de partio en dos dejando caer a los dos adversarios dentro de el. Caian de una sorprendente altura al parecer habian bajado ya cinco pisos, y ahora habian llegado al sexto piso. El salon 626 se abrio por el tejado dejando entrar a Winry y a Edward quienes calleron sobre una especia de algodon que hay se encontraba.

-Es aqui Edward – dijo Winry mientras se frotaba la cabeza en el area donde se habia golpeado.

- Eso fue suerte de principiante – le dijo Edward colocando a Emily sobre el algodon. – al parecer la fiesta comenzo y no nos avisaron.

- Cuanto tiempo Acero – dijo Robert – tenemos un juego que de seguro te encantara.

Robert ataco a Edward lanzandole una especie de bomba la cual lo impacto, por suerte el daño fue minimo, ni siquiera lo quemo Roy intentaba alejarlos de Emily con su fuego mientras Riza la tomaba para apartarla de hay, Allen y Hikari peleaban con Hideyoshi mientras que Winry luchaba contra Naoki.

Edward se levanto enojado lanzando su abrigo a un lado para pelear comodamente, su camiza negra de destrozo por la explosion asi que tambien se la quito, quedando con su franela negra y su automail descubierto. Edward vencio facilmente al compañero que habia llegado con Robert y luego se aproximo a atacarlo.

Luchaban ferozmente en aquella amplia habitacion, el circulo de transmutacion que antes se habia tornado negro ahora se habia tornado de color azul marino, y cada diez minutos se aclaraba mas hasta que quedo de color blanco. Los chicos estaban fatigados por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que estaban llevando a cabo. La erida en el hombro de Edward se habia empeorado por un golpe que Naoki le habia dado en aquel lugar en un intento por salvar a Robert de perder en su combate, ya que Edward era mas agil que este.

El dolor en el hombro de Edward le impedia moverse con agilidad justo como antes lo hacia. Winry dejo de lado a Naoki para atender la erida de Edward, al hacer esto Naoki aprovecho para atacarla, pero Riza se interpuso recibiendo el fatal golpe. Riza cayo hacia atras al recibir el impacto de aquel mortal ataque, tenia dificultad para respirar y por la parte izquierda de su abdomen se derramaba un mar de sangre.

Roy Enfurecio mucho al ver el resultado de este ataque proveniente de Naoki, tomò su guante y lo coloco en su mano apuntando a Naoki, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Roy ya habia disparado su ataque iriendo de muerte a Naoki. Este, en un estado de ira, activo un ataque que estaba guardando para el final.

El circulo de transmutacion se habia activado.

-Eres un idiota Naoki – exclamo Hedeyoshi – has caminado a tu propia destruccion.

La palabras de Hideyoshi se dieron a entender en el momento en que Robert, Naoki y el otro individuo fueron deborados por el asombroso poder del circulo, de repente las puertas se abrieron y todo se torno negro.

_-¿Donde me encuentro? ¿Alguien puede decirme? – preguntaba un pequeño niño inocsente que caminaba por un camino totalmente oscuro._

_- Al fin, despues de tanto tiempo, has decidido visitarme...Alphonse – respondio un aparente cuerpo sin alma._

_- Tu.. – respondio aquel joven – eres...¿yo? – dijo medio confundido el joven._

_- ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo aquel cuerpo – el fecha tres de octubre de 1903 no te suena familiar._

_- Ahh – exclamo el joven recordando ya lo sucedido - ¡Mi cuerpo, tu, pero como...no importa! Vuelve conmigo._

_- No puedo – dijo el cuerpo vacio – se necesita algun sacrificio para ello. Ya sabes, un intercambio equivalente._

Las luces se ensendieron dejando ver cuatro cuerpos totalmente destrosados y bañados en sangre, esos cuerpos eran los de Naoki, Robert, el ayudante y una de las dos Emily. Al ver a la que podia ser su hermana Edward se dejo caer en el suelo llorando, fijo su vista en la Emily que aun seguia dormida y se dejo creer que esa era su hermana. El unico sobreviviente de los malos era Hideyoshi.

La poblacion de Rizembul se habia desmayado por la succion de almas la cual Naoki anteriormente habia activado Shounian se estaba realizando y terminaria con destruir todo el mundo, ya que este poder no puede materializarse y, a menos de que haya un sacrificio, es eterno.

Edward y los demas, sabiendo ya la situacion en la que Rizembul y posiblemente todo el pais se encontraban decidieron ya poner fin a esta atrocidad y a ese Hideyoshi que estba sediento de poder.

Entablaron una ardua batalla con Hideyoshi todos, y por alguna razon les era mas facil pelear contra aquel individuo. ¿Que pasaba? Para ejecutar el sacrificio anterior se necesitaba una gran fuente de energia vital, la cual la mitad de la energia vital de Hideyoshi se habia marchado con todos sus demas camaradas. Cosa que Edward y los demas comprendian perfectamente.

-Ya ves hasta que punto te llevo tu codicia Claudia – le dijo Allen – despues de todo...no pudiste hacer nada a tu favor.

- Eso te pasa por ser alguien sin escrupulos Hideyoshi – le grito Roy – tendras tu sentencia en estos momentos.

- A ese tipo de personas no esta bien que se les sea perdonada, no estoy de lado del asesinato, pero te dare tu merecido aqui y ahora – exclamo furioso Edward.

- Lo que le hicieron a la señorita Hawkeye no tiene perdon – dijo Winry al terminar de limpiar la erida de Riza y terminar de bendarla – te derrotaremos aqui mismo.

- Ya comprendes Hideyoshi – dijo Edward – ganamos en numero, poder y saviduria. A llegado tu fin.

- No, este no es mi fin Edward Elric, mas bien...¡ES EL TUYO! – Hideyoshi saco unos bastones provenientes del piso, su punta era bastante afilidada, uno de ellos dio con el cuerpo de Edward atravesando completamente su estomago. Emily se habia despertado...y lo habia visto todo.

La chica estaba muy sorprendida y sin entender el porque de sus actos anteriores se enojo consigo misma, se levanto de donde antes se encontraba y siguilosa mente se acerco al ya cansado Hideyoshi, junto con los demas, le dio el ultimo golpe y su ultimo momento de vida.

Edward mantenia sus ojos abiertos los que antes se mantenian de color blanco, por la alquimia utilizada para cambiar sus recuerdos y los de Emily, se tornaron nuevamente dorados. Cayo de lado derecho a Winry, la misma que despues de ver tal escena corrio en su auxilio, Edward no podia moverse por tal ataque, no hablaba, solo observaba hacia arriba. De repente, todo para el se torno negro, muy negro.

-En realidad piensas quedarte aqui, hermano – dijo una voz que el perfectamente conocia.

- Al – dijo el buscandolo con la mirada, sin obtener resultados por la oscuridad – acaso...¿Me has traido a la puerta nuevamente.?

- No...hermano, soy yo Alphonse, no estoy en la puerta. Estoy en el salon 626.

- Entonces...¿Porque no puedo verte? – pregunto un poco nervioso Edward - ¿Estas seguro que estamos en el salon?

- No... – respondio – era solo una broma, estamos en la puerta. Has venido aqui porque has muerto.

- ¿¡Como que eh muerto! – pregunto exaltado Edward.

- Hideyoshi te mato – respondio Alphonse con su rostro serio, aunque no se viera – estas en mi casa Ed...si quieres puedo enseñarte en donde esta tu cuerpo muerto.

Una especie de ovalo se coloco en frente de Edward por el cual Edward pudo ver a los demas llorando sobre su cuerpo muerto y a Hideyoshi de otro lado desangrado, a Emily con los ojos rojos por el llanto y con la cabeza gacha.

Edward no podia creerlo, el estaba...muerto, pero, no podia creerlo, pero como demonios, ah, cierto fue todo obra de esos egoistas imprudentes.

-No has respondido mi pregunta hermano – dijo Alphonse - ¿Piensas quedarte aqui en este lugar?

- Y ¿Como podria yo salir de este lugar? Es algo que e imposible, estoy muerto rayos.

Winry lloraba incontrolable mente sobre el cuerpo muerto de Edward, este se estaba enfriando. Roy, con Riza en sus brazos, lloraba lentamente mientras era consolado por la mujer, Allen estaba consolando a Hikari porque esta llorabasin parar. Alphonse desperto. Emily, decidida a reparar todo, dijo lo que tenia en mente.

-Escuchenme porfavor – dejo Emily con la voz ronca – hay una forma de reparar todo esto, y volver las almas que se perdieron hoy.

- ¿Como? – cuestiono rapidamente Winry - ¿Como podemos reparar esto?

- Una...reaccion alquimica – dijo ella mirando hacia otro lugar – eso podria arrelgerlo. Podriamos traer de vuelta a Edward.

- No hables como si quisieras hacer una transmutacion humana Emily – dijo Riza lentamente – no pienses de esa manera.

- Entonces, piensenlo de esta forma...todas las almas que vivian en Rizembul volveran.

Edward fue colocado en el centro del circulo de transmutacion que habia en aquella habitacion, su sangre estaba exparcida por gran parte del circulo. Los demas se colocaron en cada esquina del circulo, se arrodillaron en el suelo y colocaron sus palmas sobre las lineas del circulo. Este comenzo a brillar. Un extraño viento color morado comenzo a invadir la sala, unas extrañas manos negras aparecieron y se llevaron a todos al interior de un remolino que en el centro de aquel circulo se habia formado.

Todos sabian que seguia...un sacrificio...caminaron en el interior de aquella sala color blanco y aparente de no tener salida, hasta que una voz comenzo a hablar.

- ¿Quien sera la persona que decidira morir el dia de hoy en este lugar? – pregunto aquella especie con voz gruesa.

- ¿Cual sera la recompensa? –cuestiono Winry.

- Hoy les tengo un dos por uno, pagan uno llevan dos, son el cuerpo de Alphonse y la vida de Edward.

- ¿Y las almas de Rizembul? – pregunto Roy.

- Nunca desaparecieron, simpre estuvieron hay.

- Yo lo hare – dijo Emily con un tono de voz decidido.

- Muy bien.

Aquella voz le indico que se colocara en un lugar especifico, todo comezo a brillar con una luz sorprendente, nadie hacia nada, aquella voz anuncio que no podrian volver a verla y asi lo aceptaron. Al ultimo momento... Emily sintio como alguien la sacaba de ese lugar para sustituirla. Ella cayo de espaldas mientras la otra persona era succionada por aquel vortice.

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso Allen! – pregunto impactada Emily – no son problemas tuyos vete de aqui.

- Ya es tarde Emi – dijo el con una expresion tranquila en su rostro – nos volveremos a ver luego Emily.

- Allen no... – dijo Emily con un tono de voz bajo y dejando escapar un par de lagrimas.

- Te amo Emily – dijo Allen para terminar de desaparecer en aquel lugar.

- No... – dijo lentamente Emily hasta que Allen desaparecio por completo - ¡ALLEN!

Tres años Despues...

El hambiente del dia era uno pasivo y calido... las calles de Central estaban muy congestionadas por las rutinas diarias que esta ciudad llevaba, en un hospital no muy lejano de la estacion de trenes tres personas estaban internas tomando atencion medica para atender sus eridas. Edward se encontraba en su cama recostado, la cama que se encontraba justo al lado de la de Alphonse.

- Buenos dias chicos y teniente – dijo Winry entrando feliz a la habitacion del hospital.

- Buenos dias Win – respondio Edward ya que Alphonse estaba dormido.

- ¿Como te has sentido Edward? – pregunto dulcemente Winry mientras dejaba su bolso en una silla y se sentaba al lado de Edward.

- Me eh sentido muy bien Win – respondio el tranquilamente y sentandose en la cama – no eh tenido muchos problemas aqui, Alphonse ya se eta mejorando.

- Eso es bueno – respondio Winry.

- Winry – dijo Edward llamando su atencion – recuerdas aquel dia que fuimos al cementerio y que me besaste por accidente – dijo Edward causanso el sonrojo de Winry – ahora debo debolverte el favor – Edward tomo a Winry por la cintura y la acerco a el hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Permanecieron besandose por un largo tiempo, a pesar de tener ya diez y seis años de edad continuaban compportandose como unos niños. La razon de estar en el hospital fue causada cuando Mustang les disparo ''por error'' cuando estaban capturando un par de delincuentes.

Edward, aunque terminaron de besarse, no solto a Winry, mas bien la acerco mas a el y se aferro mas a ella, dedicandole las siguientes palabras.

-Las pocas veces que eh permanecido mas de una hora contigo an sido muy felices, por eso quiero que estes conmigo por el resto de lo que nos queda de vida. Winry...recuerda que la vida es una hermosa rosa, pero tiene espianas.

- ¿Porque me dices todo esto Ed?

- Para que no sufras...Winry.

- Hermano – decia Alphonse mientras frotaba sus ojos al despertarse lo que causo que Edward soltara a Winry de golpe y Alphonse los mirara ocn carita picarona – jeje, lamento aberlos interrumpido tortolitos, hermano para ser enano eres un casanova.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ENANO!

_**FIN**_


End file.
